International Affairs
by Myathewolfeh
Summary: The world is facing hard times and the nations must unite to solve them. But their signatures on paper aren't enough to solidify their bonds. FrancexEngland, AmericaxRussia, ChinaxJapan, GermanyxN.Italy, CanadaxPrussia, oh my!
1. The Contract

**Heya guys~!**

**First fanfic here… tell me how it is!**

Warning: Swearing, dubcon, lemon, perverted bosses, creeping France, yeah, yeah…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! If I did, though, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**The Contract**

"Okay! So, I've got, like, a totally awesome idea—!"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples with two pale fingers. "Could you please speak quieter, America? I've an awful headache."

Alfred stopped and gave the nation an apologetic look. "'Kay. Hey, Britain, are you okay, bro?"

Before Arthur could answer, an arm snaking over his shoulders and pulling him slightly to the side made him emit a startled grunt. "_Ohonhonhon_, Iggy just had a little too much to drink last night. Isn't that right, _mon petit alcoolique_?"

Britain glared and shoved him away. "Get offa me… wanker." But his arms were weak, and Francis remained annoyingly draped over him. He gave a weary sigh. "This conference is getting us nowhere. Nothing anyone has said will ever work."

"Oh, don't be so drear," Francis said, ruffling Arthur's hair a bit. "We will come up with something eventually." Then he looked around the table and exclaimed, "We are intelligent beings, _non_?"

The nations nodded, but their eyes trailed over to Alfred for a few moments, then returned to their laps. Alfred seemed confused. "What's up? I've been coming up with more ideas than all of you put together!"

"All you've been doing is spewing a bunch of hot air." Arthur grumbled. "Give it a rest, America, we all know nothing you say will work."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at Arthur, who seemed unconcerned. "Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm not getting stoned every night to the point that I pass out. You guys are hopeless. D'you guys have a plan, or do I have to dig all our graves for us here?"

The nations around the table eyed each other as if in question, but no one said anything. Alfred gave a frustrated grunt. "I swear, I'll have to reenact a prohibition if this doesn't stop."

"I do not drink that much, _mon cher_." Francis cut in with a charming smile. "Accusing us of things we do not do is not a good thing on your part."

"I second that," said Ludwig.

"Agreed," rumbled Ivan.

Alfred gave them all a skeptical look. "Oh, _really_, now? Now, lemme see… nearly half of you have stumbled in here looking delirious and tired. The other half has complained of an ongoing headache for a week. And I can even smell alcohol on some of you, so don't tell me what I'm saying isn't true." His last words were directed mainly at Arthur, but the older nation gave no heed to what he was saying. Instead, it seemed that he had fallen asleep. Next to him, Francis patted his shoulder softly and chuckled, "Ah, _faites de beaux rêves,_ _mon chou_."

The rest of them were looking in shock at him. When had America become so perceptive?

Alfred gave them an astonished, infuriated look. "Are you even _listening_ to me?"

"We try not to." Ivan replied with a smile.

"Well, listen to me now!" Alfred shouted so that everyone groaned and put their hands over their ears. "I'm the only one who doesn't have a total hangover, so I guess I'll have to make all the decisions for you. It's only necessary of me since you're all incapacitated."

"_Ca ne va pas être beau_." murmured Francis nervously.

"America know what 'incapacitated' mean?" Yao chirped in surprise.

Suddenly, Matthew appeared out of nowhere, standing behind Alfred. Alfred jumped and gave a startled yip as the nearly identical nation snatched his coffee mug from off the table, lifting it to his nose. After a thorough investigation, Matthew confirmed, "Are you sure you haven't been drinking today, too, Al?"

Alfred straightened immediately and scratched at the back of his head anxiously. "Whaddaya mean, bro? It's only ten in the a.m. Why would I drink this early? Aheheheh…"

Matthew smiled mischievously and set the mug back on the table. "It smells to me like you're lying."

Everyone glared at Alfred, and the younger nation slumped, sighing, "Oh, all right… it's half whiskey. But I've been going through some tough times…!"

"So have we all, _báichī_." China grumbled with annoyance.

"Look," Alfred placed both hands on the table and sighed. "Maybe we all have problems."

Francis scoffed. "_Bien sûr_… what else is new?"

"Vee~! I have an idea!" Feliciano shot up from his chair with an excited laugh. Ludwig gave him a skeptical look, but nodded for him to continue. "Why not?" he mumbled. "We have no others, it seems."

All eyes fell on Feliciano, and there was a long, tense pause before… "It's easy! Surrender!" He pulled a white flag out of his back pocket and waved it happily. Ivan peered around his backside to see where in the world he had gotten the flag from. He needed some tips; keeping his pipe concealed at all times became very uncomfortable occasionally.

At the end of the table, Ludwig slapped a hand to his forehead. "_Scheiße_. We're screwed."

"Definitely," Ivan spoke up with a disturbing smile. "If no one is to be saying anything, I will just have to make a decision for you, da?"

"No!" they all shouted at once, and Ivan chuckled. "I said something you dislike?"

"Hell yeah!" Alfred yelled. Beside Francis, Arthur groaned and buried his head deeper in his arms. "No way am I letting a commie like you decide this for us. _I'm_ the hero, and I'll think of a way to get us outta this, guys, don't worry!"

"What's the use?" Arthur lifted his head heavily with a grunt. "The world's down the shitter, and there's no way to plunge it back out."

Francis wrinkled his nose and scoffed. "What a gentleman you are, _Angleterre_."

"The problem has not been solved because no one has thought about it." Kiku said softly. "Since everyone has been drinking lately, their thought have been muddled."

"You talk like you're the only one who hasn't been drinking, Japan." Gilbert snorted angrily. "Don't tell me there's no sake in that mug of your's."

Kiku's eyes floated down to examine the table cloth and Gilbert smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Stop bullying Japan, East." Ludwig warned.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "He's just implied that we're all morons. Is that _not _something to address?"

"I think we should all just calm down…" Matthew began, but no one could hear him. He had disappeared—_again_.

"Veee~! Veee~! My idea is best! Use it, use it!" Feliciano exclaimed and waved his flag with more intensity.

At once, everyone started yelling at each other.

Alfred, of course, was the first to speak: "Damn, you all have issues. I don't know why I'm even trying to help you!"

Francis stood from his chair with a scowl. "_We _have issues? Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately and seen that you are both ugly _and _stubborn?"

"You're one to talk, France!" Arthur growled, standing hunched-over, one hand on the table. "Since when have _you _been easily convinced to do _anything_? Obnoxious prat!"

Francis looked incredulously at Arthur, but Ivan spoke before he could, "Britain is just as obnoxious as France, da? He has been acting like an ass for the whole conference—you should not to be insulting anyone now, da?"

Gilbert decided it was time to join in. Oh, how he loved egging on arguments! "You have no room to be saying anything about anybody, Russia. Since when have you _not _acted like an ass?"

Ivan rounded on Gilbert _kolkolkol_ing, but that was when Ludwig stepped in. "I told you to stop bullying others, Gil!... But I have to admit, you do have a point."

"Before Russia murders anyone, I would like everyone to know that China is best and smartest nation in world. We have been best from start!" Yao stood gracefully from his chair, hands folded in his sleeves, head held high with pride.

Kiku rose from his seat, sporting an uncharacteristic glare. "It is disrespectful to declare oneself best. Beside, everyone know that Japan is best nation in world."

"Vee~! Wave the flag, wave the flag!" Feliciano got on the table and whipped the white flag through the air with great vigor. With a startled grunt, Ludwig turned about and began to chastise him sharply whilst attempting to pull him down from atop the table.

All around the conference room, people were fighting. Francis and Arthur were shouting at the top of their lungs and beginning a slapfest that surely wouldn't end unless they were both wrenched apart and restrained. Alfred, meanwhile, cut into Gilbert and Ivan's argument and somehow managed to make them both nearly strangle him. Ludwig finally yanked Feliciano off the tabletop, but only succeeded in landing in a tangled heap among the chairs, Feliciano still waving his white flag determinedly. Yao and Kiku had moved from finger-pointing to circling around each other, like snakes preparing to strike. While all this was happening, poor, invisible Matthew was standing alone, quite terrified.

_"Stop it!" _he yelled, and immediately, everyone ceased in their fighting, going silent and scanning the room for the source of the noise. But Matthew was determined not to be ignored this time. This was a crisis they were in, and as far as he knew, he didn't have any enemies. _Well, _he sighed. _I have nothing to lose. _He stepped up to the table and spoke again, gazes finally falling upon him. "Please, you _must_ stop this. What are we? We are nations! We have responsibilities to our people. We are different, yes, but isn't everyone? We must set aside our differences to solve this problem or else the world will go to ruin! Can't you see what a mess this is?"

The nations looked around at one another, then back up at Matthew. The younger nation wasn't used to speaking before them like this, but he had to keep going. He took a deep breath and said, "My solution is to let our leaders decide. We must unite to survive. Every one of you will send your bosses to a United Nations meeting—excluding Prussia, of course. I will propose the idea, and they will have exactly one hour to debate. We don't have much time to decide. It's too late to go back."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"This is ridiculous!" Arthur paced up and down the hall outside the conference room, biting a thumbnail. "They can't possibly decide on it. The idea's completely ludicrous!"

"Stop pacing, it is _trés ennuyeux_." Francis said, sitting in one of the posh chairs along the wall. "And don't bite your nails. It is a very bad habit… and worse for your cuticles."

"You would be one to worry about cuticles at a time like this." Alfred muttered, sitting up straight in his chair, seemingly unfazed by the situation. But everyone in the hall could see that he was trembling.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea for us to be joining together." Ivan smiled, and Arthur stopped pacing to shudder.

Gilbert huffed, leaning against the wall. "I can't believe I have to be in direct alliance with Russia again…"

"What was that, _myshonka_?" Ivan turned to Gilbert with menacing purple eyes. "I am sure I did not hear you correctly."

Gilbert flinched. "Uh… nothing! I said it would be an honor to be in direct alliance with you. Kesese…"

Sitting in a chair beside him, Ludwig sighed. "What a mess this is… we are so different. How are we possibly going to work together?"

"But _we _are friends, no?" Feliciano smiled and continued to sew more white flags. "Right, Japan? We're friends, too, riiiight?"

Kiku gave him an uncomfortable look. "Yes. I suppose that is right word to use now."

Yao was standing beside Japan, hands folded into his sleeves, eyes closed in thought. "Ai-ya, things we do for our people."

"Calm down, guys. It's going to be okay." Matthew rose from his chair and walked over to the doors, placing his ear against it. "Listen. They're not talking anymore. I hear chairs moving… they're coming out!"

Matthew stepped back and everyone sitting stood as the bosses of each nation entered the hall. China's boss stepped up and said, "It has been decided. We will unite."

A silence fell over the hall, and everyone stared.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, eh, Prussia?" Ivan grinned.

Prussia avoided his gaze and shuddered.

"We have created a contract that states that all nations involved in this alliance will exist under united rule and make decisions upon majority vote." Alfred's boss, presented the document and placed it on a nearby end table. Everyone looked at it for a few minutes before he coughed and said, "Okay, um… go ahead and sign."

One-by-one, and with much hesitation and fear, all the nations lined up and signed their names. Afterward, they retreated to separate corners in the hall, as if cherishing what might be their only time alone before the contract was enacted.

Ludwig's boss stepped forward and began, "There is also another part to the contract that you have yet to be informed about. We felt that in order to form stronger international bonds that you must also copulate with your greatest rival."

* * *

Translations: (Damn you, France! Why must you always have so many translations?^^)

_Mon petit alcoolique—_My little alcoholic (*changed for... confusion reasons)

_mon cher_—my dear

_faites de beaux rêves,_ _mon chou_—sweet dreams, my cabbage (cauliflower, whatever, it's a vegetable... not darling which apparently is it's alternative, sorry if I confused people with that. YES IGGY IS A VEGETABLE!)

_Ca ne va pas être beau_—This will not be pretty

_báichī_—idiot

_Bien sûr_—Of course

_Scheiße_—Shit

_Angleterre_—Britain/England

_bruder_—brother

_très ennuyeux_—very annoying

_myshonka_—little mouse

A Word from the Writer: Oh yeah. It only gets better.


	2. The Signing

**Lemon in the next chapter, I promise. But you have to read this one to know what's going on so… DON'T SKIP IT!**

Warning: Dubcon, swearing, lemon, perverted bosses, creeping France, yeah, yeah…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! If I did, though, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**The Signing**

They all broke out into protesting shouts:

"No way in _hell_ am I having sex with a commie!"

"That capitalist pig does not deserve my girth!"

"_Ohonhonhon_, I am liking this idea. Of course, I would top you, _mon chéri Angleterre._"

"Top _me_? Ha! A pompous prat like you deserves to be put in your place! _I _would be the one topping, sorry France."

"Erm… does that mean that I have to 'copulate' with Canada? I'm not even a country! And we aren't enemies, but it says here that we have to…"

"_What_?! But—Prussia can't be paired with me! We don't even hate each other that much!"

"Suck ball! I am paired with Japan. Ai-ya, what is this?! Not with my _xiǎo dìdì_!"

"…Um, China is right. I am his little brother. It would not be right to do such things with him. It would be… inappropriate."

"Ve~! Germany, it says I'm paired with you! Hmph, but I like you, what's up with that? And what's 'copulate' mean?"

"_Verdammt_! I knew this whole thing was a bad idea!"

"Calm down everyone!" Matthew's boss shouted above the melee. The nations quieted, but still threw angry or uncomfortable glances at each other. "We have prepared a room to seal this contract. Do not be alarmed, but you _will_ be doing this together in the same room at the same time."

_"What?!" _they all shouted at once.

Matthew's boss shrugged, as if it couldn't be helped. "Purely for convenience's sake. We don't have much time."

The bosses hurried them forcibly to a large room just down the hall. It appeared to be a cozy lounge, complete with a fireplace, a couple of couches, a bed at the back, and some small tables.

Feliciano's boss stood in the doorway once they were all inside. "Now, try the best you can to compromise with your fellow nations. They will, after all, be having very close relations with you after this."

After the door was closed, everyone went silent. They avoided each other's eyes, pretending to examine the room or their own clothing.

"Okay, I'm done with this bullshit!" Alfred said and made for the door. He placed a hand on the doorknob and twisted, and twisted, and twisted some more. Eventually, he gave up, turned around and growled, "_Great_, we've been locked in."

"There has to be _some _loophole to this." Arthur began, curling a hand under his chin in a studious way. "We can just stay in here and come out later. We can tell them that we 'signed'—that is to say, we 'copulated'—the contract, and they'll never know."

"I believe that is not to be a good idea." Ivan answered. "I am afraid that the contract we signed said that if we did not do this, there would be consequences."

Alfred scoffed. "Ha! What consequences? Are they going to put us in time out, on restriction? What?"

"They said that my boss would handle the punishment."

They all stiffened as Ivan smiled. "Is no problem if you like whips and medieval torture machines, da?"

"Well… I guess there is no choice, then." Francis shed his coat and placed it on the coat rack next to the door. "_C'est la vie_. We do what we have to."

Arthur scoffed. "And why are _you _acting all hesitant? We all know you completely agree with the terms of the contract."

Francis smirked. "_Hon_, well, it is a big step for my country. I, naturally, would be nervous. I want to make a good impression, so why would I not be?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "You have two hours. We have cameras installed in this room. If we do not see that you have completed this task in that amount of time, you will be subject to corporal punishment via Russia's boss."

"Ha!" Yao scoffed, holding his head high. "China has no need to form alliance with other nations. We are too good for that."

Francis flashed a look at Arthur. "And you say _I'm _pompous?"

"It seems that our bosses are more perverted than France." Gilbert muttered, looking around the room in search of the cameras. "It's like they're trying to make their own—"

"Yaoi?"

Everyone turned to Kiku with a confused expression. "Yaoi is very popular in my country." Kiku explained, half embarrassed, half proud. "It mean 'boy's love'. It can come in manga or written form, some containing very... mature scenes."

"You're telling me people write and draw about guys having sex?" Francis gasped. "You must tell me where to find these things, _petite boulette_!"

"Of course you would want to read them." Arthur snorted with distaste.

Francis smirked. "You have absolutely no sex life, do you not?"

Arthur glared daggers at him. "At least I haven't slept with my whole country!"

"_Mon pays tout entier_? _Ohonhon_, I believe you underestimate me, _mon ami_."

"I believe we are to be starting now, da?" Ivan broke in, beginning to unbutton his coat. He flashed an expecting look at Alfred. "Come on."

Alfred balled his hands into fists, trying to put on an unafraid façade, but his face was flushed a bright red with embarrassment. "No _fucking_ way! I told you, already, dude, I'm not having sex with a commie."

"Vee~! This is about sex? I get it now!" Feliciano laughed, then placed a hand contemplatively under his chin. "I don't think I've gotten that far, have you, Germany?"

Francis eyed the country lecherously. "Still a virgin, I see…"

Ludwig pushed Feliciano away from Francis's view. "Shut up, Italy. You're making it worse."

"Um… guys. I'm sorry." Matthew muttered, feeling, once again, like a failure. "I never meant for this to happen."

"Well, it's no fault of your's." Arthur said. "Who knew all our bosses were bloody wankers?"

"Five minutes of our time has been lost already." Ivan reminded, discarding his coat and draping it over the back of a velvet armchair. Somehow, he looked a bit smaller without it, which made everyone a smidge less uncomfortable. "My boss is to be having a lot of punishments to do, da?"

All of them eyed each other for a moment before Arthur said, "Well, it only makes sense that Ivan is feeling a bit anxious to get this going. After all, he knows what his boss is capable of."

Beside him, Gilbert shuddered. "Ja, let's hurry."

Everyone began disrobing except for Alfred who still sat defiantly on the couch, arms crossed. Arthur turned to him and growled, "Come on, America. We don't have all day."

"I'd much rather take the punishment Russia's boss will deal out, thanks." Alfred muttered.

"So you're saying you'd rather have your arms and legs ripped off than have sex?" Francis asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. He was now standing, shirtless, beside the fireplace. "What an idiot you are, _mon ami_!"

"Shut up, France. Besides, nations can't die, so I have nothing to worry about." Alfred snapped, then turned to Yao. "China, buddy… you're with me, right?"

"I would be," answered Yao. "If it weren't for fact that we get punished if this not happen."

Alfred gave a nervous whimper. "Japan…?"

"I am sorry, America-san." Kiku said, folding his clothes, his face bright red. "But I agree with China. Russia's boss very scary."

"… Canada? Help me out here, bro!"

"My apologies, America." Matthew said softly. He was fidgeting where he sat on the couch, hands rubbing together anxiously. "I'm afraid I want to be no enemy of Russia's today or any other day. Sorry,"

America gave a frustrated growl, then rose from the couch. "Fine! Jeez, let's just get it over with…"

"You really find having sex with me that appalling, America?" Ivan gave him a hurt look.

"Uh, my ass isn't really looking forward to you being in it, so I'm gonna have to say yes, I do." Alfred replied sarcastically as he pulled his shirt over his head. He was flushed with embarrassment about just admitting that he'd have to bottom. Well, there really was no surprise to it. Ivan was certainly not one to bottom.

Meanwhile, Francis was sitting in one of the chairs, only in his underwear, a hand holding up his head. "_Oh lá lá_, you all take too long."

"Shut it, France." Arthur growled, stepping out of his slacks. "One more word out of you, and I'll make this one of the worst sexual experiences you've ever had."

"That would be very hard to do, _mon cher_." Francis flashed a charming smile. "There is not much that I haven't already been through regarding bedroom matters."

"What did I just say?" Arthur snapped.

"_This is boring_. I am tired of talking." Francis rose from his seat and walked confidently over to Arthur. "Stop stalling, _Angleterre_."

"I am _not_ stalling!" Arthur defended, eyes roaming the room to avoid examining Francis's bare chest. "I'm just tired of your cheeky mouth."

Ivan took a pocket watch out of the pocket in his coat, strangely choosing to keep his scarf in place. All they had on was their underwear. "Ten minutes have passed. We are to be starting now, da?"

Arthur flinched when he heard the time and sighed, "I guess…"

As soon as Arthur had given his consent, Francis pulled Arthur close to his chest and began kissing him. Arthur's eyes went wide and a flush trailed across his cheeks. It was only after they had parted, panting slightly, that they realized everyone was watching.

"What are you all staring at?" Francis said, still holding Arthur close to him with one arm. "_Vas-y_! Time is passing quickly!"

* * *

Translations:

_mon chéri Angleterre_—my darling England

_xiǎo dìdì_—little brother

_Verdammt_—Dammit

_C'est la vie_—That's life

_petite boulette_—little dumpling

_Mon pays tout entier_?—My whole country?

_mon ami_—my friend

_Oh lá lá_—Wow; jeez

_Vas-y_!—Go on

A Word from the Writer: Almost there… Yes, this fic will have some plot to it, dammit!


	3. The French Never Surrender I

**Here's a little taste of what is to come (or **_**who**_**, I should say *trollface*). There is another part to this that is **_**much **_**longer and contains more… smutty scenes. For now, though, you just get to see who'll come out on top in the FrUK pairing! Enjoy! :D**

Warning: Dubcon, England's foul mouth, France's perverted one, group sex.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**The French Never Surrender I **

**(EnglandxFrance)**

Francis guided Arthur over to the nearest couch and lowered him onto it. Arthur gave a startled grunt when he realized that Francis was leaning over him. He broke their current kiss and pulled away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Francis gave him a hurt look.

"What is it, _mon chéri_? Are you scared?"

Arthur narrowed his green eyes at him. "Scared? That emotion was completely wiped out of my system ages ago."

Francis smiled and leaned over him, whispering close to his ear, "And what other emotions do you still retain, I wonder?"

Arthur gave an involuntary shudder before he realized what the hell he was doing. They were rivals, for Christ's sake! What were they thinking?

"Um… France." Arthur mumbled as Francis began trailing his breath along Arthur's exposed neck. "What are we doing?"

"_Qui est facile_. Making love."

"No, I mean," Arthur was finding it hard to speak as Francis was currently brushing his lips along his collarbone. "We're rivals—and bloody murderous rivals as well."

"Mmm hmm…"

Arthur licked his lips nervously as Francis's lips skimmed along his sensitive skin and back up to his ear. The older country's humming was making him want to squirm. "So, don't you think this is sort of… well, _wrong_?"

Francis lifted his head and met his eyes. They were so close that Arthur could see himself reflected in the blue pools. "That depends on the way you look at it."

"This is so wrong…"

"That is what makes this fun, _non_?"

"_Fun_?" Arthur said incredulously. "Maybe to you, but to me—"

Francis's laugh interrupted him. "_Ohonhon_hon! You _are_ scared."

Arthur shook his head. "Shut your bloody mouth. I'm not scared. You know full well that I don't like being pressured into things I don't want to do."

Francis sighed, sitting up. "You do not want to do this. But you do not have a choice, _mon cher_. If you think of it in that way, we might as well get it over with."

Arthur joined him, sitting up and examining the room for a moment. Everyone seemed to be in their position. The couples were looking nervously at each other, trying to decide who would make the first move. Arthur ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed. Well, if no one was going to start…

"France…" Arthur muttered, and when the older nation turned his head to look at him, Arthur leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Before Arthur could comprehend what he had gotten himself into, Francis drew his tongue along his lower lip, requesting entrance. Arthur tensed for a moment, a slight movement that Francis noticed clear as day. With great hesitance, Arthur slowly parted his lips, and when there was enough room for Francis to gain access, he did so with great vigor.

At first, Arthur was confused about what to do. Some part of him was screaming 'You know this! You've done this before!', but this, he admitted, was different. Never before had he kissed someone who was just as good if not better at it than him. With a determined grunt, Arthur thrust his tongue into Francis's mouth.

Francis hummed in approval, a hint of laughter in his voice. Within seconds, their tongues were battling to gain dominance. The kiss became very heated in a very short amount of time, and there was no doubt that everyone in the room was staring at them.

But Arthur couldn't worry about that now. He had to defeat Francis!

Arthur didn't notice his whole body was on fire until they broke to take a breath. But they were back to it within moments, fighting just as fiercely as before. _There's no way in hell… there's no way in hell…! _Arthur kept thinking, and all the while, Francis was calm, hands snaking up Arthur's back and pulling him onto his lap.

Arthur was too busy to care about this new position. He had better things to do. Like defeat Francis!

Francis broke the kiss again, now looking up at him, breathing heavily. "You seem very enthusiastic about this for someone who did not want to do it in the first place."

"I thought the French always surrendered." Francis's tongue _had _been very forceful. Not more forceful than Arthur's though!

"Ah, but this is _my _kind of battlefield, _non_?"

"Shut up, frog." Arthur muttered and dove for his mouth once more.

As they kissed, Arthur felt a familiar pressure forming in his groin. Alarmed, he stopped in his struggles, and immediately, Francis took advantage of his distraction. He hungrily thrust his tongue into Arthur's mouth, dominating his tongue, sucking on it.

Arthur bit back a groan. No way in bloody hell was he going to let Francis hear him! No way was he going to let the frog see him weak!

Francis heard him and seemed to realize this, too. Wanting to encourage Arthur to make more noise, he ran his hands down Arthur's chest, pausing to tease his nipples. At this, Arthur grunted, still holding back his voice.

Francis broke their kiss, and both of them took a few seconds to catch their breaths before speaking. At that time, Arthur suddenly noticed something pressing into the cleft of his arse.

"I cannot wait much longer, _mon chou_." Francis read his mind, licking off the small beads of sweat that had formed on Arthur's chest. "And since I won…" He smirked, pushing Arthur down onto the couch again. "I get to top."

* * *

Translations: (Wow, only one this time O.O)

_Qui est facile_—That's easy

A Word From the Writer: By the way, I'm not going to be translating any words or phrases I already have. So, if you are having trouble understanding something, just go back in the chapters and look the translations up or visit Google Translate. I'm sorry to say I use it, even though it's faulty. The only other language I know other than English is French (That's why there are so many French translations), so if anyone is skilled in the other languages presented in this fic, please don't hesitate to message me if you see something wrong with the translation. It is quite embarrassing to put up the wrong thing in another language. *Facepalm*

All right, enough of my ranting. The next chapter will be up… when I feel like it, so deal. Fuuu~


	4. Sun and Snow I

**Well, here you go. AmericaxRussia is one of my favorite pairs to write, so this shouldn't disappoint. And for all those who are Russia fans, I made him an asshole. Yes, I know it's bad, but an asshole Russia makes a sexy Russia to me. Plus, it suits his personality better than being all fluffy. But there will be some fluff in these pairings at some point in this fic, so I should make up for it in full.**

Warning: Dubcon, America's insults, Russia's teasing, group sex.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**Sun and Snow I**

**(AmericaxRussia)**

Alfred and Ivan watched as Francis and Arthur kissed and settled onto the couch. Then, Ivan turned to Alfred. "We do now, da?"

Alfred startled, and he could feel his face grow increasingly hot. He drew his eyes away from Francis and Arthur to look at Ivan. He noticed, with much alarm, that the larger nation was looking him over, from top to bottom, a sly smile on his face. Well, fine, then. He was just going to have to do that, too! He would not be intimidated! Though, he was standing here in his boxers…

So, Alfred let his eyes roam over Ivan's pale body. He started at his chest, because he was very uncomfortable with looking directly into his eyes. It was muscular, half covered by his scarf. Somewhat impressed, Alfred continued onto his abdomen… which looked equally nice. It was only when Alfred got to Ivan's crotch that he almost wet himself. Yep, it certainly wasn't a lie that Russia, being the largest country, had other exaggerated features as well…

Ivan chuckled. "You are liking the view,_ myshonka_?"

Alfred's eyes snapped up to meet Ivan's, and he blushed. "Uh… I…"

Before Alfred could find the words to respond, Ivan was already upon him, moving faster than he would have expected. With a startled cry, he fell onto the bed behind them, Ivan following with a disturbing smile.

"Whoa, man! Wait up!" Alfred laughed weakly, pushing on Ivan's chest with his hands.

Ivan, though, was immovable. "Cannot wait. Time is passing, da?"

"Da—I mean, yeah, sure…" Alfred struggled to push Ivan off of him.

Ivan's eyes were full of warmth. "So cute~"

Alfred stopped struggling and went rigid. "Hold it there, dude! Men don't call other men 'cute'. That's, like, a rule."

Ivan leaned into him, nearly crushing Alfred's arms beneath him. "Not in my country." (You got this line from France, didn't you Russia? *waggles eyebrows*)

Alfred was about to protest the nation's sudden advancement when he was suddenly being kissed. He squirmed and flailed his arms, trying desperately to get away, but Ivan secured them above his head with one strong hand. It was only then that Alfred doubted his power against Ivan.

"We do now, _da_?" Ivan said with a that menacingly cute look.

Alfred swallowed dryly. This was just a physical thing! What was he freaking out about? After this was over, it wouldn't happen again. Not ever. Then again, he most likely would be a bit sore afterward… "Whatever," Alfred finally said, his eyes roaming across the room. When he caught sight of Arthur sitting on Francis's lap, however, he felt a little less confident. Had everyone but him gone crazy? "Just get on with it already."

And that he did.

Ivan began at his neck, bypassing gentleness and nipping at the skin. Alfred squirmed and snapped, "Hey! That hurt!"

Ivan's chuckle sent a chill up Alfred's spine. "Your skin is so soft and sensitive. You are not used to this kind of pain here, da?"

Alfred stiffened. "And _you_ are?"

"Very much so," Ivan said, close to his neck. "But for you, I will be gentle."

Alfred's eyes couldn't help but roam to the scarf that covered the Russian's neck and scoffed. "Yeah, right. Next you'll tell me you have a condom that can shrink your dick to average size."

"I am afraid no such condom has been created,_ myshonka_." Ivan muttered into Alfred's hair. Alfred itched to wrench his head away from him, to get up and run around the room, to search for any possible way out. Dammit, he would squeeze through a mouse hole (and this particular sentence sounds horribly wrong in this sort of fic…) if he had to!

"Damn, what a disappointmen—ah!" Alfred's face grew red as he looked around the room. Everyone had stopped their activities to stare. Even Arthur, who was lying beneath Francis on the couch, twisted around to look.

Ivan continued to suck and lick in the spot where Alfred's neck met his shoulder. He shivered. His tongue was cold! What a freak! Extremely embarrassed, Alfred turned his head away from the staring eyes, only exposing more of his neck to Ivan. Well, everyone has to make sacrifices sometime.

"You are holding back." Ivan said as he moved up his neck. "I want to hear your voice, Amerika."

"No. Fucking. Way. Commie." Alfred ground out through his teeth, struggling to keep his voice in check. He found himself growing hotter and hotter by the second, but refused to believe it was happening. Yeah, this whole thing was a hoax! Soon, he'd wake up in his own bed thinking about what in the hell made him have this dream…

"Oh, don't be like that~" Ivan murmured against his neck. Suddenly, something icy-cold touched Alfred's chest, and he arched sideways with a startled yelp. Ivan paused in his advances. "Have I hurt you?"

"Your hands," Alfred growled. "They're fucking _freezing_!"

"I cannot touch you?" Ivan said in a hurt voice.

"You can—after you've stuck your hands in an oven!"

"You mean," Alfred didn't like the tone of Ivan's voice. It sounded sly. "You do not like this?" And he brushed an icy thumb over one of Alfred's nipples.

Before Alfred could stifle it, he let out a gasping shout, arching upward. As Ivan continued to tease him like this, he became confused. What the hell was wrong with him? Freezing hands were _not_ sexy, that was for sure! But why had he cried out, moved toward Ivan's hand? He didn't understand it, and the more he thought on it, the more incoherent he became.

Now he didn't care if he moaned as Ivan ravished his neck, his cold hands exploring every inch of his chest and abdomen. His freezing touch caused a sort of numbing effect to come over Alfred's entire body, as if he were in some sort of dream. If everyone was watching, too bad for them! They only wished they could feel—

A stinging sensation in his lower regions brought his thoughts to shrieking halt. With a sharp intake of air, he peered down. "Russia… don't touch there."

"Why?" Ivan asked, fondling him further. "You are enjoying it, da?"

"No, it's just… really goddamn cold."

"It will get colder sooner than you think…" He could feel Ivan smirk against his neck as his hands pulled at the elastic of Alfred's boxers. Before Alfred could find the words to say anything whatsoever, Ivan had slipped his hand inside, grabbing his length, causing an icy shiver to envelope him. And before he knew it, he was crying out, his mind half-functioning. "Russia!"

Suddenly, the hands left him. Ivan pulled away, and Alfred found himself missing both his cold and heat. He reached out for him in a daze, but he could not find him. That was, until Ivan straddled him. For a moment, Alfred's mind was snapped back to reality, as this was quite the sight to see. That and the larger man was also crushing his legs.

With a smirk, Ivan placed both his hands on Alfred's chest, making the younger nation moan. "As much as I am enjoying this, I have been pushed to my limits." Alfred gave him a confused look, but when his eyes wandered down to Ivan's large 'tent', he knew all too well what was coming next. "I am wishing to be inside you."

* * *

Translations: None

A Word From the Writer: Uh… not much to say, actually. Well, I _will _say I already have this fic finished and am started on a spin-off to this, but you will only get one chapter a day. Muhahaha!

I know, I'm an asshole. *flails* But seriously, follow. D


	5. The Way of the Warrior I

**Oh, Japan and China are so cute! How could anyone **_**not **_**like them as a pairing? But I must admit, I did play around with this couple a bit (not literally, but figuratively speaking, though I would love to do so literally) and discovered that cute and fluffy was something I could only write in small quantity (sorry). There's not much I can say about them without giving them away, but I **_**will **_**say you will see a side of China and Japan (mostly Japan) you have never seen before. Yes, I have converted them from cute to sexy. You can thank me later, aru. ;P**

Warning: Dubcon, group sex, offensive comments relating to WWII.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**The Way of the Warrior I**

**(ChinaxJapan)**

Yao was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment, but was determined not to show it. Showing weakness in any situation, he thought, was a sin. But he couldn't help but avert his eyes from Ivan as he pinned Alfred to the bed.

He had to admit, Kiku was certainly appealing. Despite the fact that he was his little brother, Yao felt a stirring in his chest as he looked him over.

Kiku cleared his throat softly, and Yao met his eyes, glancing quickly away when he noticed that Kiku had been watching him. Yao felt so… exposed. Normally, he would be wearing a changshan, the sleeves going past his hands. Now, he was clad only in his underwear, which, by his opinion, was extremely thin. Ai-ya! Why hadn't he worn something less exposing today? _On second thought, why did I even bother dragging myself to the conference at all?_

Oh, yeah, because of his people. Damn.

"Um…" Yao began, unsure of what to do. This was really awkward. How in the hell was he supposed to make this work? "So, we should begin."

"_Hai_," Kiku said, looking at the floor. "Let us."

They stood where they were for a few moments more before Yao decided he had to make his move or else this would never be over. He walked over to Kiku, who gave a startled flinch. Hesitantly, Yao put a hand on his bare shoulder. His heart skipped a beat. It was soft.

Kiku took a step away, avoiding his gaze. "I… I…"

"Japan," Yao was growing impatient. This could not be avoided! "We have to do this."

"_H-hai_…" Kiku muttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Yao gave a frustrated grunt. "Ai-ya. What are you not understanding, _xiǎo dìdì_?" And he moved to touch him again.

Kiku didn't notice his approach until he glanced up for a moment to say, "Do not call me that—uh!"

Kiku pulled away again, but Yao was determined not to let him get away. He continued to grab for him, until Kiku tripped over the rug and fell backward over the arm of the couch and onto the cushions, Yao following shortly with a surprised grunt. He fell on top of Kiku, and they both eyed each other for a second, before Kiku gave an embarrassed cry and tried to push him off. "Get off! No touch! No touch!"

"Ai!" Yao struggled to defend himself from Kiku's flailing limbs. "Stop squirming!"

"No! You get off!"

Yao glared at him and eventually snagged both his hands, holding them down on either side of his head. Kiku shook his head, his eyes squinted shut, blushing furiously.

"Japan! Stop it!" Yao growled, and Kiku ceased in his struggles, trembling.

"Too… close…" Kiku gasped, and Yao gave him a worried look. When had he gotten so uptight?

"Japan… relax." Yao murmured comfortingly, his thumbs stroking Kiku's hands. Kiku opened his eyes, his breaths slowing, his limbs growing less tense. Yao stared at him for a minute. "Your eyes are beautiful." he muttered.

Kiku blushed deeply, then began to squirm again. "Aii-ya!" Yao shouted. "What is wrong with you? Hold still!" Yao tried to secure the younger country's limbs again, but only succeeded in getting kneed in the groin. He gasped and fell against Kiku, burying his head in his shoulder. Kiku stopped moving instantly.

"Erg… what hell was that?" Yao growled.

"Did I hurt you?" Kiku said in a concerned voice. "I am sorry."

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Yao decided it was time to make a little progress. Turning his head slightly, he brushed his lips against Kiku's soft neck. Kiku gave a small gasp, but did not move. Suspecting this was an invitation to continue, Yao planted small kisses down Kiku's neck to his collarbone. Kiku grunted, then gasped as Yao ran his tongue along the side of his neck and up to his ear. After a while of ravishing Kiku's neck, Yao lifted his head and pressed their lips together. Kiku jerked in surprise, but eventually gave in and let Yao explore his mouth.

At first, Yao was expecting for him to taste like fish, but instead, Kiku tasted like sweet bean paste. Enjoying the subtle flavor, Yao delved deeper, making Kiku elicit a short groan. When Yao began to get light-headed, he broke the kiss and both took some time to catch their breaths. Yao examined Kiku's flushed face and listened to his shaky breathing for a moment before leaning in to steal another kiss.

"You are so beautiful, _qīn'ài de xiōngdì_." Yao breathed, just inches away from Kiku's face. "I have always missed dominating you."

At that, Kiku's eyes widened, and he pushed Yao back from him a bit. Yao gave him a hurt look. "What is it?"

"What do you _think_ it is, _baka_?" Kiku snarled, his expression barely changing to match his voice. "I am independent country. No longer under your rule!"

"Ai-ya," Yao gritted his teeth in frustration. They were so close! "I was just saying…"

"So you say you wish to dominate me again? Is that it?"

"No… I did not mean…"

"Do it, then!" Kiku spat, glaring at Yao with eyes that could melt iron. "Try to dominate me… but I will tell you now, it be no easy task!"

"You're crazy," Yao said with a smirk. "You had too much sake this morning—is that why you are acting this way?"

Kiku's grip tightened to a bruising force around Yao's shoulders. "Well, at least I was not getting high off opium products all week!" (Oh burn, Japan, burn!)

Yao could feel his face growing hot with anger. "How dare you insult me! I can do more than you know. Chinese torture worse than Russian, by far!"

Kiku puffed up his chest. "I will never give up!"

"That was probably why you were bombed!" Yao shouted.

Kiku looked as if he was about to make a heated rebuttal, but instead put his arms above him and turned his head, exposing his neck to Yao. "Go ahead. Try me."

Without hesitation Yao dove for his neck, sucking at the sensitive spots he had found earlier, determined to make Kiku give in no matter what. He was China! He wasn't going to sit back and let someone insult him and let them get away with it without proper punishment. Meanwhile, Kiku tugged at his hair, releasing it from its ponytail. When Kiku dug his nails into Yao's back, Yao bit down on his neck, making Kiku gasp in pain. Yao licked up the blood he had drawn and continued to suck at the wound. Oh, yes, he would win, and then, Kiku would realize he had been his all along.

* * *

Translations: (Will include some commonly-known ones for all those who don't know)

_qīn'ài de xiōngdì_—dear brother

_Hai_—Yes

_baka_—idiot

A Word From the Writer: Can't wait to post the next part to this. I _really _warped them to my liking. Ah, I love being a writer… you are at my mercy, Hetalia boys! *rapeface*


	6. An Awesome Arrangement I

**Ohoho, Canada is not innocent in this fic, no… I won't allow him to be. After all, Prussia does need a lover who can put him in his place every once in a while.**

Warning: Dubcon, group sex, Prussia's awesomely crude ramblings, unexpected Canadian sexiness.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**An Awesome Arrangement I**

**(PrussiaxCanada)**

Gilbert could feel himself grow increasingly warm when he saw all the other couples around the room begin their activities. His eyes roamed back to Matthew, who looked extremely flushed and was clearly trembling. He sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously. Why in the hell was he required to do this anyway? He wasn't even a country anymore! Well… he supposed it was too late to object now. No way was he going to even _look_ at Russia's boss again!

"Eh…" he began, and immediately, Matthew's attention snapped to him, his indigo eyes wide behind his glasses. Gilbert sighed again. This wouldn't be easy. _It could be worse_, he thought. _I _could _be stuck with Italy. _His eyes moved toward his _bruder_ who was trying to console Feliciano the best he could whilst explaining to him what was going on. It didn't seem to be working well.

"Come on, Canada." Gilbert said. "We can't _not_ do it."

Matthew's eyes widened, and if it weren't for their current situation, Gilbert would have thought it cute. "I-I know…" he muttered, stepping slowly toward Gilbert. "Yes… ahem."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Oh, come here, _schwachkopf_." And he pulled Matthew toward him, kissing him before he could protest. Don't get him wrong. He didn't _want _to do this. It was the very fact that Russia's boss would take a whip to him if they didn't that he _had _to do this. Why, though? He wasn't even a country! _Shouldn't have even showed up at the fucking meeting…_ This is what he got for trying to annoy West. Oh, karma.

Gilbert began softly at first. He was expecting Matthew to be new to this sort of thing. But what he wasn't expecting was Matthew to open up almost immediately, his tongue tentatively running across his lower lip. It startled Gilbert so much, in fact, that he nearly wheezed.

But that would just be gross. And he was _way _too awesome for that.

Instead, he finally forced his hands to move and pressed the younger country against him with such clumsy force that Matthew gasped—which allowed Gilbert further access to his mouth.

Matthew proved to be more experienced in this area than he thought. As soon as Gilbert began exploring, Matthew was boldly darting forward to meet him. A soft moan slipped past Gilbert's lips, and he quickly admonished himself. Sweet, innocent Matthew was _not_ going to be the one taking control here. If he thought _he_ would be the one topping, he was sorely mistaken. After all, Gilbert was too awesome to bottom anyone—except maybe Ivan. The very idea made him shudder and nearly lose his focus.

He was brought back soon, though, as Matthew sucked vigorously on his tongue. It took Gilbert a moment to realize needy little sounds were escaping him under the Canadian's unexpected ministrations. At this, he pulled away, a string of saliva following. Gilbert wasn't one for excessive spit-swapping but the sight somehow managed to get him more aroused.

"Where did you… learn this?" Gilbert asked, wiping the drool from his chin and trying not to look too flustered.

Matthew folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you think I was still a virgin?"

"Yes… but you didn't have to be that… candid."

"I believe we're already past the point of being candid, no?" Matthew said, motioning toward Yao and Kiku who seemed to be going at each other like angry cats in heat.

Gilbert tried his best to divert his eyes from the scene without actually wanting to… which freaked the hell out of him. He cleared his throat and continued, "I should have known—with you being France's prodigy and all… and then there's Cuba."

"Are you saying you didn't like it?"

He turned to look at Matthew. The younger country had a hurt look on his face, but underneath, it was obvious he was leering. Gilbert's heart palpitated. "Um… n-nein."

Matthew's innocent expression disappeared almost immediately to be replaced with a devious smile. "Do you want more?"

Okay, what the hell! How did Matthew get so sexy all of a sudden? Gilbert never saw him as a sexy guy… actually, he never really saw him at all. But now… oh, damn it all! He didn't know where this was going, but he knew he wanted more. Definitely.

He stepped forward and took hold of Matthew's arm with bruising force, afraid that the nation would run away or someone would steal him from him. He pulled him down to the plush Persian rug in front of the fireplace. As soon as their faces were level with each other, they began kissing again, this time being more passionate and heated than the last. Gilbert was enjoying himself so much, how Matthew massaged his lips and how his tongue seemed to know every inch of his mouth, that he hadn't noticed an intense pressure was forming in his lower regions. With an insistent groan, he pulled Matthew onto his lap, breaking the kiss to tease the sensitive skin at his neck. This was going a bit too slow for his liking.

"Cu-Cuba isn't my… only-only lay, you know." Matthew gasped out as Gilbert made his way down his neck. "There were… others…"

"I didn't know you were gay." Gilbert muttered close to his ear, and Matthew shivered.

"Look around," he chuckled. "Does it look like anyone here was completely straight to begin with?"

"I'd rather not, thanks," Gilbert said, as he nibbled at his ear. "I'm too preoccupied with you at the moment." And he also didn't want to freak himself out by looking around and face the fact that he found this all very arousing. But Matthew didn't need to hear that. That would be unawesome to say at the moment.

"You will be for more than a moment… I guarantee, ngh…" Matthew muttered.

Gilbert's hands began to roam and so did Matthew's. Before long, they were pulling at each other's boxers, breathing erratically.

"Get these… damn things off." Matthew grunted as Gilbert teased one of his nipples while trying to discard Matthew of all clothing whatsoever.

"You know," murmured Gilbert. "I don't know why we would ever be enemies." And his hand ghosted lightly over the slight bulge in Matthew's underwear. Matthew arched toward him with a startled gasp. "We have such _awesome_ chemistry."

* * *

Translations: (Will include some commonly-known ones for all those who don't know)

_schwachkopf_—moron

_Nein_—No

A Word From the Writer: Yep. I know, I'm bad. But Canada is so cute~I just couldn't resist making him a sexy, domineering bottom. Prussia's in for it~ *evil grin*


	7. Better Than Wurst I

**GerIta is always so cute to write about, but there's a twist to this fic. Something's up with Italy… what could it be? XD**

Warning: Dubcon, virgin Italy, Germany's perverted mind, group sex.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**Better Than Wurst** **I**

**(GermanyxItaly)**

There were no words to describe how shitty this situation was.

Ludwig was just about at the end of his rope with Feliciano (if that wasn't possible already), and he had run out of options about how to explain what they had to do. Sure, the younger nation was accustomed to flirting, but sex was a far cry from wooing a pretty girl. That, and Ludwig wasn't a girl. He had tried to explain that men could do this also many times, but Feliciano would only cock his head and mumble a confused, 'Whaaaaat?'. All Ludwig could hope to do is to not scar the young man for life… which was highly unlikely at this point.

Moans were starting to break out around the room, and Feliciano began to turn to inspect what was going on. Ludwig immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back around. Feliciano gave him a puzzled look. "Vee~? What Germany? I just wanted to see what was making England make those funny sounds."

"Um…" _Verdammt! What now? _How the hell was he supposed to explain this? Feliciano was older than Alfred, but he acted like he was five. Now… how to explain sex to a five-year-old… nope, he had nothing. "… er, France is just… tickling him."

Feliciano began to turn again. "Oh? I want to see! I didn't know England was ticklish."

Ludwig spun him around once again and sighed. "Italy, listen. This is… serious. Let me show you what we have to do."

Feliciano looked lost. "Whaaat? Serious? Is it a game? Vee~! Vee~! I want to play!"

Ludwig swallowed dryly. Oi, where to start…? "Uh… okay, well… you need to take off your clothes."

Feliciano scrunched up his nose. "Vee~? Why? Are you pretending to be France?"

"What?! No!" Ludwig gritted his teeth. _France, that bastard. _"Has France told you to do this before?"

"No, but I _did_ hear him tell Spain to do it once." Feliciano said with an innocent smile. "You see, he invited Spain over one night, and I just happened to be walking by, so I decided to stay and listen to what they were doing… they must have been tickling each other, because they sounded just like England does now. Funny, huh?"

"Ja, very funny…" Ludwig could feel himself begin to sweat. Everyone was doing something… even his older _bruder _and Matthew were progressing… rather quickly, as a matter of fact. He felt his face burn as he watched Feliciano standing naively before him, now naked. "Ahem… now I will do the same." And he discarded his boxers—the one with Austria's patch in it.

"Veee~! Germany!" Feliciano exclaimed, examining his crotch. "You have a big one, don't you?"

Germany blushed furiously and his eyes darted to the floor. Behind him, he thought he heard Francis give an amused chuckle, Arthur emitting another loud moan. Ludwig didn't want to know what he was doing to make him sound like that, though he had a pretty good idea what.

"Now what, Germany?" Feliciano asked. "I didn't read what was on the contract, I just signed it. Vee~! Show me how to play! It sounds so fun!"

"Okay, er…" _Scheiße! Enough fooling around! _"Come over here, Italy."

Feliciano smiled with excitement and quickly walked over. Ludwig's heart began to race. This was it. There was no turning back now. "Close your eyes."

"Vee~! Vee~! Is it a surprise?"

"Sure…" Ludwig mumbled, and leaned in, pausing to capture the eager look on Feliciano's face. It made a wave of warmth form in Ludwig's chest.

He pressed his lips softly against the younger man's. Immediately, Feliciano's eyes opened. They looked startled, a bit confused even. He pulled away. "Germany? You are kissing me… why?"

"Gah…" Ludwig scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's part of the game."

"Okay," Feliciano said. "Let's do it again~!"

Ludwig felt himself begin to tremble as he kissed Feliciano again, this time the young man keeping his eyes closed. After a bit of soft kissing, Ludwig thought it was time to move it along. "Vee~?" Feliciano murmured, trying to pull away. "Tongue…?"

"Hold still, Italy. And open your mouth." Feliciano did as he was told, completely trusting. As Ludwig forced entrance into the nation's mouth, he hoped that Feliciano wouldn't lose that trust with him. Though, as Ludwig continued to explore his mouth, tears forming at the corners of Feliciano's eyes made him doubtful.

But they had no choice.

He broke the kiss. "Italy… are you okay?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yes… but I'm a bit nervous. This is still part of the game, right, Germany?"

Ludwig felt a pang of guilt at Feliciano's anxiety. "Yes… do you like this?"

Feliciano took a few moments to think before finally nodding. "It feels nice. But…" His eyes dropped to his lower regions.

It took a few moments for Ludwig to realize what Feliciano was trying to say. "Oh… you are feeling some… pressure?"

Behind him, Francis's chuckling resounded again, followed by Arthur's strained groans. _Just shut up, already! You are not helping! Annoying bastard! _

Feliciano nodded. "Germany… I-I don't know… what is this?"

"It is—normal." Ludwig said awkwardly. Did Feliciano seriously not know what it felt like to get a hard-on? This was getting harder to do than he thought… "There is only one way to get rid of it… do you want me to show you?"

Feliciano nodded. At that, Ludwig made his way over, kneeling down and loosely grasping Feliciano's small erection. The younger nation gave a startled gasp and twitched toward his hand, his eyes squinted closed, his face flushed. Ludwig continued his ministrations until Feliciano emitted a soft moan.

"Vee~… Germany." Feliciano muttered breathlessly. "I feel hot… touch more there… feels good, ngh."

Ludwig felt himself grow hard at Feliciano's words, wondering how in the world this idiot—this _child_—turned him on. And all the while, Francis was chuckling to himself.

* * *

No Translations

A Word From the Writer: No clue what's up yet, huh? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next part's out. I know, I'm an ass, but it'll definitely give you some time to think…

Now onto the real smutty scenes! Some epic FrUK coming next.


	8. The French Never Surrender II

**Well, here ya go! The sexy conclusion of the FrUK pairing is here! And you will also get a lesson in French torture. **

Warning: Dubcon, swearing, references to beastiality, pedophilia, and incest, England's mouth (in both senses), France's perverted mind, 69, group sex.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**The French Never Surrender II**

**(EnglandxFrance)**

"I cannot wait much longer, _mon chou_." Francis read his mind, licking off the small beads of sweat that had formed on Arthur's chest. "And since I won…" He smirked, pushing Arthur down onto the couch again. "I get to top."

At this point in time, Arthur could clearly hear the other couples progressing, and though they were busy with their own endeavors, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. Well… it couldn't be helped. But, damn, did it scare him to bits that he would have, of all people, _Francis_ topping him. It could be worse, he supposed. Ivan could be the one topping him. He shuddered at the thought, and for a fleeting moment, a concern for Alfred passed through his mind.

"Oh, no, you don't." Arthur said, removing Francis's roaming hands.

Francis smirked. "Ah, you are new to this, _c'est vrai_?"

"Of course not, you damn tosser." Arthur growled. "But you've most likely been with anything that moves, I suspect."

"_Ouais, chéri,_ you suspect correctly." Francis purred, his tongue teasing the skin around a nipple. "_Mais_, you continue to underestimate me."

Arthur arched a giant eyebrow. "How so?"

Francis answered him by grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head. Arthur gave a startled grunt and glared viciously at him. Today just wasn't his day.

Francis leaned in and whispered, "_C'est ce qui me rend excité_. I also like anything that _does not _move. It is much easier to love you this way, _non_?"

Arthur rolled his eyes skeptically. He should have known. "Bloody knobhead… is there anything you _won't _admit to? You could at least try to defend yourself."

"_Au contraire, mon ami,_" Francis drawled, tongue darting out to flick at Arthur's now perked nipple. "Admitting what arouses me seems to do the same to you."

"What…?" Arthur's eyes flitted down to his groin and found… that it was definitely _not _where it was supposed to be. At least not in this situation. Startled, he began to squirm in Francis's grasp, but the older country's grip was vice like. Arthur scoffed. _Possibly a result from his many sexual encounters… _Sometimes Arthur wondered how many young men and women Francis snatched off the streets daily and had his way with.

Francis looked up at him with a predatory gaze that Arthur knew as a warning of what was to come. Or _who _was to come, rather. Or… hell, why was he thinking this? Maybe it was the fact that Francis was now sucking away at one of his nipples that spurred his mind.

Arthur held back a groan as Francis sat up, straddling his legs. He watched as the older man began pulling at the elastic on his underwear. Suddenly realizing how much he didn't want Francis to top him, Arthur tried to come up with as many excuses as possible. "You know… you _are _my older brother… this could be considered incest."

"_Ah bon_? You are telling me you do not consider _Chine_ and _Japon_ as brothers, hm?" Francis countered. "And you cannot threaten me with something as simple as incest, _mon chéri Angleterre._ I have been in every situation imaginable."

"Did one of those situations involve two chickens and a horse?"

"Hmm, perhaps." Francis replied, removing his boxers entirely and discarding them with an elegant flick of his wrist. Arthur's eyes automatically dropped to examine his length. Thank God… not as big as Ivan's. (Wait, how does he know this? Naughty England!) But its erectness was still something to worry about. Francis smiled. "You are stalling again, _mon chou_."

"N-no…" Arthur averted his eyes, but felt himself grow hot as he spotted Ivan and Alfred doing some very dirty things on the bed.

While he was distracted, Francis somehow managed to get him completely naked. Arthur didn't know how… but it _really_ disturbed him. He reminded himself to keep a very close eye on him from now on.

* * *

Francis smiled as his little _Angleterre_ squirmed and blushed violently. Oh, yes, it was time.

_Hon hon_, removing his clothes had been simple. And how it made Arthur look so endearingly confused. While he seemed to have his full attention, Francis shifted slightly on his lap, making Arthur emit a sexy moan. It was all Francis needed to completely push him over the edge.

But not yet.

No, he was determined to make this last as long as he could. He had wanted to tease Arthur a bit more, but if he didn't get inside of him soon, he doubted he would last much longer.

But… he could continue to tease Arthur for just a _bit _longer.

"France… wh-what the hell are you doing?" He could feel Arthur tense as he lowered himself to his abdomen.

"Something _tr__è_s méchant." Francis replied mischievously and moved further south.

It took a moment for Arthur to realize what was happening, which made Francis laugh to himself. The other nation tried to move, but Francis had a firm grip on his hands and hips. He wasn't going anywhere.

"France, you bloody sod! You are not allowed within two meters of that area!"

Francis sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Area'? Ha, oh, Arthur was so cute. He couldn't even say what it was!

"I believe it is necessary, _mon cher_." Francis said, running his hand lightly along the other country's shaft.

Arthur grunted, but still maintained a vicious glare. "I said _do not touch_! Do you not speak English?"

Francis almost smiled at that. Ha! The only reason he bothered to learn English in the first place was so that he could verbally abuse Arthur. Besides, French was _way _sexier than any other language, so why worry over learning? "_Oui_, _je ne_. But you forget, _mon chéri Angleterre, _that I also speak French. And in my language, 'do not touch' means 'please suck me'."

At that, Arthur's eyes grew large. It made Francis chuckle. Arthur looked so helpless beneath him, so weakened by his touch… and it aroused him how he could make such a proclaimed 'powerful country' writhe and whimper. Oh, screw Russian torture, _French _torture was the _best _and _sexiest _torture. And the best part was that when this was over, Arthur would be crawling back for more, Francis would make sure of it.

Arthur didn't even try to move this time. It seemed that he had finally realized Francis was just too strong for him… now. But Francis would ensure he would remain in control. After all, he was the most experienced in this area.

"Um… just make it quick, okay?" Arthur mumbled, his eyes focused intently on the floor. Francis didn't even bother to nod, because they both knew what the answer was: hell, no. He was France! If it was up to him, Francis would make this last all day (and possibly further into the week). Unfortunately, though, they had a time limit. Damn, what a waste.

Francis licked up the base of Arthur's erection, and the other country almost gasped. Francis took that a as a sign to continue—shit, he was going to continue anyway no matter what Arthur said. He proceeded to tease Arthur… never really putting him into his mouth. He wanted Arthur to ask for it—no, _beg_ for it. He wanted to hear Arthur admit defeat and let him ravish him any way he wanted.

But he should have known Arthur wouldn't be so easy to call it quits. The younger nation had his eyes still locked on the floor, and he was breathing rhythmically as if to relax himself.

Determined little bugger, he was.

No matter; Francis would make him scream his name before long, so why rush? A painful pressure squeezed at his own erection before he realized, _Oh, _that's _why. _

Without hesitation, he took Arthur's dick into his mouth, swallowing him up completely. He looked up expectantly at Arthur, but the only reaction he got was the nation squinting his eyes closed and suppressing what would have been a loud moan. Francis gave a disappointed grunt. Damn, how he would have loved to hear that!

Well, he would just have to try harder—no problem.

He began to suck lightly.

Still, no reaction.

Francis sucked harder and made his movements faster.

Still, barely a reaction.

He removed Arthur's cock from his mouth and began to suck at his balls.

Nothing.

Francis's hand squeezed the base of Arthur's length.

And… still nothing.

Francis began to get a little frustrated. Damn! There had to be _some way_ to arouse this country! Not every man was made of stone! So, he began searching, all the while feeling the urge to hurry and just fuck him already.

Then, Francis remembered when he first slept with Spain. Antonio had been a hard shell to crack—even though he _had _wanted it—but Francis found a way to get through to him. He suspected it was the pride Antonio had that made it hard for him to surrender control to Francis… after all, Spain was his older brother. He recalled when he had found that one spot that had unraveled him completely, turned him into such a slut that even Francis himself was surprised. No one could be sluttier than him! Now, perhaps that spot would work on Arthur…

With great vigor, Francis took Arthur's cock into his hand and licked around the head. With his other hand, he flicked at one of his nipples. On the other side of the room, Ludwig was trying to coax Feliciano to open up, which made Francis chuckle.

Good luck with that one. Although, if _he _were the one doing it…

No, _he_ had Arthur. And, damn, did he love it.

"Mmm—uh!" Francis smiled as Arthur let slip a rather sexy moan. Yep, this strategy never failed him. Wanting to hear more from him, Francis took his entire length into his mouth again, sucking as hard as he could. This made him squirm and emit breathy groans. Francis peered up at him, wanting to see his face, but most of it was buried in the side of the couch.

Proud bastard.

He continued to tease him, hoping to see his face. But Arthur was determined. He would not show him.

Okay, time for drastic measures…

He got up off the couch and turned around, then straddled Arthur again, this time backwards. He wished he could see Arthur's face as he slid his ass down the Englishman's chest.

After a few awkward moments, Arthur asked, "And what the bloody hell is this?"

Francis smirked. They both knew what it was. Arthur was just playing dumb. "If you do me," Francis propositioned. "I will do you."

He could feel Arthur's whole body tense up. "There's no fucking way I'm sucking you off, frog!"

Francis smiled. "If you refuse, I could stop right now." Then he craned his neck to look back at him, amused at how flushed Arthur was. "And then you would have to do it yourself… while I watch. Either that, or you will have to face the punishment of_ Russie's_ boss. Choose whatever one you like, _Angleterre_."

Oh, yes. French torture was_ magnifiques._

There was a long stretch of silence, all the while Francis was breathing tantalizingly on Arthur's erection. Then, he heard Arthur mutter a quiet, "Damn," and felt a hand grasp his cock.

Francis dove for Arthur's own dick, delicately sucking on the head. Arthur gasped for a moment before scooting himself down the couch so he could be at level with Francis's length. Francis's heart began to pound when he felt Arthur's breath and lips graze the sensitive skin hesitantly. When Arthur was taking too long, Francis pushed back and popped his erection into his waiting mouth.

Gotcha.

Arthur wheezed a bit at the unexpected entry, and Francis decided to give him some incentive to keep it in his mouth. With the sexiest voice he could muster, he twitched his hips and moaned, "_Oui, Angleterre…_"

At this, he could imagine Arthur smirking, as if he had gotten the upper hand. But Francis had the control, not him. He would soon show him this, but, for now, he was perfectly content with Arthur looking at it that way… that, and he wanted a good blowjob. So, it worked both ways. Besides, the more Francis fed Arthur's pride, the more fun it would be to reduce it to nothing… sexually, of course. That was his custom, after all.

He focused on his part of the bargain, making sure to live up to it as best he could. He thoroughly enjoyed being sucked off by his most hated enemy. It seemed ironic, but it aroused him more than if it were by a friend.

There was no doubt Francis had wanted anything he couldn't have from the start. First it was Romano, then Alfred… and all the while he was ignoring the very person that hated him more than anything else, the only person that refused to have anything to do with him. All this time he had wanted Arthur, but never realized just how _good _it would feel to finally claim him for his own. Now, a suppressed need rose within him—a desperate urge to take what he knew had been forbidden to him before. This may never happen again, so Francis wanted to be sure to make this worthwhile.

Fuck the wars and venomous jibes. All he wanted to do was fuck England.

As the thought of being inside the younger country dominated his mind, Francis found that he was very near to spilling himself into Arthur's mouth. Although he would like to see the arrogant nation with his cum on his face, Francis didn't want this to end so soon.

With one last suck, Francis withdrew from Arthur and pulled himself out of his mouth. There was a soft popping noise as he did so, which lit Francis's flesh on fire. He stood once again, inspecting himself. Yep, he was more than ready.

Then, his eyes trailed to Arthur, and Francis's cock twitched. He looked so sexy with his flushed skin and lust-glazed eyes. His arms were stretched over his head—possibly because he was overheated—and he was fully exposed—a delicious buffet of bare, heated skin and sweat. And his lips were red and swollen from kissing…

… and he needed to stop thinking about this, or he would come.

Francis approached Arthur who barely moved, breathing heavily, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. Francis tried his best not to get too lost in how amazingly sexy he was as he grabbed him by the waist with both hands and flipped him onto his stomach. Francis saw something dark spread across Arthur's shoulder blades, but was too aroused to pay much mind to it. Arthur gave a surprised grunt, but eventually relaxed. Francis pulled up on his hips, making him lean over the arm of the couch and lift his ass into the air. As Francis examined his work, he concluded that he wanted nothing more than to slam right into him.

But that would not be very sexy.

Sensing what was to come, Arthur turned to look at him. "You don't happen to have any lubricant…?"

Francis chuckled as he bent down to search through his coat pockets, being sure to give Arthur a good view of his ass. After some searching, he produced a small vial of oil. "_Bien sûr j'ai quelques, cher Angleterre. _Were you expecting otherwise?"

Arthur scoffed, still looking incredibly sexy even when annoyed. "Why'd I even bother asking a wanker like you?"

"Oh, come now." Francis scolded lovingly as he opened the vial and poured the oil onto his hand. "Do not call me such things. You know they do not offend me because they are true."

Arthur scoffed but said no more. Francis assumed it was because he was preparing for what would come next. He chuckled at this. Even in the worst of situations, even when it was obvious that he was beaten, Arthur would never lose face or his determination to never give in. Francis wondered if Arthur knew that acting so resistant only made him more aroused.

Arthur flinched slightly as Francis ran his fingers over his ass. Hmm, yes… very nice. Though it would be much nicer if he could get a better feel of it…

A loud slap resonated throughout the room, and everyone stopped what they were doing abruptly to locate the source of the sound. Below Francis on the couch, Arthur shot daggers at him.

"What the bloody hell, you fucking plonker?!"

Francis observed Arthur's reddened ass with a chuckle. "Relax, _mon chou_. You know I could not resist. _Tu as un__ âne_ tr_è_s sexy."

At that, Arthur flushed, still glaring at him with a comforting familiarity. How cute! So, Arthur _did_ know French after all? Well, it figured. With them being at war (more or less) throughout the centuries, it was only expected that he had picked up some knowledge of the language…

Either that or he was just trying to prove himself smarter than every other country again. It annoyed Francis that Arthur thought in this way, but it excited him all the more. He supposed it was the thrill of having close relations to someone that was your total opposite. He had never tried this before now (because who _wouldn't _want him?) and was eager to move on.

"I will be sure to be gentle, _mon chou_." Francis assured.

Arthur gave him another malicious glare. "Don't fuck with me, France. I can take anything you give to me, that's been proven a hundred times over. I'm not some fragile toy that will shatter with just a flick of your wrist."

Francis felt the sudden need to overpower him then, but he wanted to keep things slow. After all, he did like torture, and why give Arthur what he seemed to want? Why not be gentle and _force _him to give in that way? True, it was far easier to resist when being torn apart from the inside, but it was much harder to do so when you actually _liked_ what was happening to you.

Ah, reverse psychology. It never fails.

Francis gave him a Cheshire-like smile. "Whatever you say, _mon chéri_."

Arthur didn't stop glaring at him until Francis positioned his slicked fingers at Arthur's entrance. Honestly, he just wanted to bypass this part altogether, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun.

"Sodding bastard… what are you waiting fo—mngh!"

Francis's smiled widened. "For that, _mon amour_."

"When this is over," Arthur growled as Francis continued to stretch him. "I'm going to murder you. I hope you know that."

"Haven't I _always_ known that, _Angleterre_?" Francis replied with a smirk.

As Francis probed Arthur's ass, he searched for that one spot that would make him give in completely. It worked with Spain. It worked with Canada. It worked with Belgium. It worked with Seychelles. Hell, it worked with _everyone _he had laid. Damn, if it didn't work now.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of gently prodding about, Francis reached something that made Arthur's back arch and his breath hitch. It wasn't the reaction he was hoping to get, but that made him all the more determined to be inside him.

Francis concluded that three fingers was enough to accommodate his girth and pulled out. Below him, he could hear Arthur suck in a breath as he did so.

Francis squeezed some more oil onto his hand and coated his cock. "_Es-tu prêt, mon cher_? I am going to put it in now."

"Damn frog… you don't have to tell me." Arthur muttered with annoyance. "And I'm ready for anything. Do whatever you want."

Although Francis liked that idea, he knew he couldn't give in to Arthur's tricks. He only wanted to be hurt rather than aroused so that later, he could dismiss the incident as something he cared less about.

But Francis was no fool. He'd fought with Arthur so many times, he knew his strategies. Give your rival no satisfaction of seeing you weakened beyond control, show him your defiance, and you will prevail through sheer will. That was the British way.

A way of bluffs. That's how Francis saw it. Though, he had to admit, Arthur could certainly follow up on his threats, though he disliked going through the annoyance of dealing with a rival like Francis.

He placed himself at Arthur's entrance and pushed. The oil along with stretching Arthur beforehand made it easy for him to slide smoothly in. Francis began to wonder if Arthur had indeed been with certain others before him for it to be so easy for the younger man to accommodate his size. Well, he _had _been a pirate once. So, no surprise there.

Oh, well. Now, Arthur was his.

Arthur gave a slight shudder and a soft grunt, but that was all. Francis frowned at his reaction. Stubborn bastard.

But he was a sex symbol! And, damn, if he wasn't going to keep it that way.

He decided on another strategy. "Ah… so tight, _Angleterre_…"

Arthur shivered, but did nothing else.

Francis frowned again, then began to move. As his pace increased, Arthur's breathing became heavier until, eventually, he was practically wheezing. Francis began to become impatient and also a bit anxious. He needed to come, but not until Arthur did.

An idea came to him, and Francis wrapped his hand around Arthur's waist and grabbed hold of his erection. Arthur couldn't suppress a loud moan. Smiling in triumph, Francis squeezed harder and Arthur let another moan slip past his swollen lips.

When he began pumping Arthur's cock in time with his thrusts, Arthur didn't seem to be trying to smother his voice anymore. Satisfied, Francis pressed deep for that spot he had found earlier.

Arthur arched his back and cried out, "Bloody hell, France!" And he pushed back suddenly, catching Francis off guard when his ass swallowed him up.

Francis squinted his eyes shut and threw back his head. "Ah, _mon sexy Angleterre_…!"

He leaned over him, sucking at his neck. Arthur grunted and pushed back on him again. He was so sexy, and Francis could barely stand it. The forbidden fruit he had never gotten the chance to pick was finally his own…

Francis heard needy little sounds erupting from a ways away, centering around the bed in the corner. All the while he was thrusting into Arthur, he was trying to decipher all the sexy words Alfred was shouting just across the room. He looked down at Arthur and his eyes were wide as they both listened to America's wanton screams. At first, Francis thought Arthur would get turned off by hearing who used to be his little brother being fucked into by a famously sadistic (and not to mention much larger) man and begging for release. Instead, though, Arthur let out a couple of breathy moans, tightening around Francis. Francis blinked in surprise. Oh, _honhonhon_, so Arthur had a thing for incest after all, maybe had a bit of pedophile in him. Ivan's surprisingly deep, demanding voice distracted Francis from his ministrations and what he heard made him heat up and give a strained groan. Ivan was such a dominating, kinky guy… he'd have to remember that for later.

Arthur groaned again, and Francis was at the edge. Determined not to lose this battle, he pulled out of him. Arthur gave a protesting growl and peered angrily back at him. "What the hell are you doing? Put it back in, you sod!"

"In good time, _mon cher_." Francis muttered, his voice deep with passion. Within moments, he had flipped Arthur onto his back and entered him again. Arthur was trying not to look at him directly. But it was a losing battle. "You idiot. Why… erg… did you do that? Hah,"

"I want to see your face when you come." he answered frankly.

Arthur's eyes went wide and helpless for a moment, a moment Francis wished could stay forever. But just as quickly as Arthur had shown weakness, it was gone. "Damn you… uh."

Francis was about to make a sly remark, but was overwhelmed by a sole need to finish what he had started. Realizing how close he was to release, he grabbed Arthur's cock again and began to pump. But, suddenly, Arthur removed his hand and replaced it with his own. Francis watched, more aroused than ever, as Arthur pleasured himself in front of him, looking him straight in the eye. The only thing Francis thought of before losing all coherencies whatsoever, was that Arthur had found him out and that—the Brit didn't care who came first. Francis thrust hard and deep, losing all inhibitions. All he could think about was how beautiful Arthur was and how good it felt to finally be making love to him.

Then, Arthur clenched around him. "God, France!" And he came hard, never seeming to stop. Soon, his abdomen was covered with cum, and he was still moaning, still looking at him with those lust-glazed eyes.

With a few more quick thrusts, Francis bent over him, nuzzling his neck as he spurted hotly into him. Afterward, he sighed and kissed Arthur tenderly. "_Belle_, Arthur."

After a few silent minutes, Arthur muttered, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what, _mon amour_?"

"What you just _did _to me."

Francis sighed. "Seriously, you act like Italy sometimes…"

"No, you sod! I mean… how did you… make me—_come_—like that?"

Francis smiled. "_Je suis désolé_. I did not hear you, _Angleterre_. Would you mind speaking up?"

"Don't make me curse you."

"I believe that would be impossible… unless you want Russia's boss—"

"You know what I mean!" Arthur ground out. "What did you do? Did you—"

"—make you have multiple orgasms? _Oui, _I did." Francis lifted his head to look him in the eye.

"But… how…?"

Francis smiled mischievously. "I am France, _mon chéri_." And that was all he needed to say.

* * *

Translations (damn, there's a buttload for this one ~no pun intended~)

_C'est vrai_?—is that true?

_C'est ce qui me rend excité_—This is what makes me excited

_Au contraire_—On the contrary

_Ah bon?_—Oh, really?

_Chine_—China

_Japon_—Japan

_très méchant_—very naughty

_Oui, je ne_—Yes, I do

_Bien sûr j'ai quelques_—Of course I have some

_Tu as un âne tr__è_s sexy—You have a very sexy ass

_mon amour—_my love

_Es-tu prêt, mon cher_?—Are you ready, my dear?

_Belle_—Beautiful

_Je suis désolé_—I am sorry

A Word From the Writer: Yay for colorful British insults! And French torture… we mustn't forget that. :D

Next is some yummy AmericaxRussia!


	9. Sun and Snow II

**Oh, here we go. Now you get to find out what America was moaning last chapter. XD**

Warning: Dubcon, swearing, offensive comments about governmental structure, oral, group sex.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**Sun and Snow II**

**(AmericaxRussia)**

With a smirk, Ivan placed both his hands on Alfred's chest, making the younger nation moan. "As much as I am enjoying this, I have been pushed to my limits." Alfred gave him a confused look, but when his eyes wandered down to Ivan's large 'tent', he knew all too well what was coming next. "I am wishing to be inside of you."

Alfred felt all the color drain from his face and his mind snapped back to reality. Ivan wanted to be inside him… how painful to even imagine. He tried to stall. "Erm… this is going entirely too fast for me. Can we just stick to this for now?"

Ivan smiled a sneaky smile. "I am afraid it is _entirely_ too late for that, _myshonka_."

Alfred was coherent now enough to recognize a familiar smell that engulfed the Russian. "Um… I smell you've been hitting that vodka bottle pretty hard lately."

"_Da_," Ivan grunted out, his freezing hands beginning to roam again. "And you have not been drinking also?"

Alfred tried not to shiver and looked away. "Well, yeah, I guess…"

Ivan leaned into him, their faces only a few inches apart. The sight was definitely startling and made Alfred's whole body tense. "What is being your point, hm?"

"I… I, uh…" Alfred found it hard to respond with the larger man staring him down with that scary gaze. Damn, no wonder Gilbert shuddered at just the thought of him!

Ivan's smile widened, and a sickening feeling coiled in the pit of Alfred's stomach. This wasn't good. This wasn't good from the start.

"You are not to be having choice, _myshonka_." Ivan said deviously. "I will be deciding for you from now on. You said yourself someone should take control or else you would have to, _da_? I am just saving you the trouble of dealing with such trifles."

All Alfred could do was stare. God, was he like this with _all _the nations under his control? He couldn't help a shudder as he thought of giving up all control to this beastly man—and to a communist at that. Former communist, but once a communist, always a communist.

Alfred felt the sudden urge to squirm, but his pride wouldn't allow him. Goddammit, he would stare Ivan in the eye for however long was needed, and he would show him that he was no easy win.

This was the hero he was dealing with, after all.

"Go ahead, commie." Alfred spat. "Give me your all. But you'll never win."

"You say that, though you were calling my name not but a few moments before, _nyet_?"

Alfred stiffened, suddenly feeling very embarrassed that he had shown such weakness.

And, hell, if he was going to let it happen again.

"Ha! I was only leading you on. Did you honestly think for a moment that I would ever give in to someone like you? No way, dude!" Alfred smirked, satisfied with his remark.

Ivan flashed his child-like smile. "Leading me on, _da_? You are not to be insulting me, _myshonka_. It could spell terrible things for you."

"Oh, yeah?" Alfred scoffed. "And what things are in store for me if I do?"

Just as quickly as Ivan had smiled, his face twisted into a leer. "Things like this…" And he wrapped his hand around Alfred's length, squeezing tightly. Alfred bit his tongue until he tasted blood to keep in a moan. With alarm, he noticed Ivan's grip increasing to the point Alfred felt he would be completely flattened. "Stop! Dude… you're crushing it."

"And?"

"'S not cool." Alfred grunted, resisting the urge to squirm and kick. Go ahead! he wanted to shout out. Go ahead and torture me, 'cause it won't break me! He would resist. If the Russian wanted to torture him, fine. Let him. Because it wouldn't do any good in the end…

Alfred, though, wasn't sure he could take much more.

"Dude…" he gasped out, hands fisting the sheets. "Seriously—let up a little."

Ivan raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh? You still will not admit defeat? Then, I am guessing I will have to be harder on you, _da_?"

Alfred glared daggers at him. "Is this supposed to be some sick fetish of yours?"

"Perhaps," drawled Ivan, brushing a thumb over the slit. "But I'd rather be doing more… _recreational _activities."

Alfred gasped softly, refusing to look Ivan in the eyes as he continued to tease him painfully. Before long, Alfred felt a familiar pressure building, but the more it grew, the more his length pulsed with pain.

Before he could say anything, Ivan said, "I know that you wish to come, _myshonka_~But I will not allow you to until you relinquish all control to me. Is easy, _da_?"

Alfred forced a smirk. "Fat chance,"

"Very well," Ivan stopped squeezing and ran his thumb over the head once more. Alfred suppressed a shudder. The larger man clambered off of him, and Alfred made ready to leap off the bed. He didn't give a shit if they were locked in… he would friggin' _kick_ that door in! Ivan, however, had other plans, and so used a large, icy hand to hold him down. Just as he was about to question what in the hell was going on, he was flipped onto his stomach. Then, his glasses were swiped off his face. Confused, he peered behind him, but a touch stayed his tongue.

Ivan was running his cold hands over his ass… over his _ass_! Alfred could feel his face grow hot and he writhed, scrambling to get away, but Ivan firmly held him by the hips. Only when Ivan pulled his hips up so that his backside was inclined did Alfred know what his intentions were.

And they were most definitely _not _cool.

"Hey, man," Alfred tried to stall. "Who said you would do the fucking?"

"I did," Ivan stated firmly, his hands once again exploring his cheeks. "And you will do well to submit to me."

"Or you'll do what?"

"I will not be so easy on you." Ivan replied, finger running down the cleft of Alfred's ass.

Alfred stiffened. "Don't… touch there." He grimaced at how strained his voice sounded.

"I will touch you wherever I please." Ivan said. "And you will take me without complaint."

Alfred shivered at how commanding his voice was. But he _was not _getting turned on. Realizing there was no other option, he muttered, "Well is there any… lube, possibly?"

There was some shuffling and some pulling of drawers. "_Da_,"

"Any condoms?"

Some more shuffling. "_Nyet_, there are none."

"What!" Alfred shouted, aghast. "How is there lube but no condoms? That's like totally messed up, yo!"

"I am guessing they want us to 'bond' more deeply than we have thought, _da_?" Ivan gave a wry smile.

Alfred tensed. God, how he wished they made condoms that shrunk abnormally large dicks. Maybe one day (when he wasn't sore) he would invent some.

* * *

Ivan was more than pleased with Alfred's current position. His skin was sun-kissed, soft, a virgin to below-zero temperatures (and perhaps to other things as well), and just begging to be touched.

And Ivan was much obliged.

He pulled out the lotion from the drawer and flipped open the top. Alfred immediately stiffened. Ivan smiled wickedly. This was going to be fun~

Once he had slicked his fingers, he glided them into the cleft of Alfred's ass. Alfred twitched, and Ivan could tell he wanted to move away. But Ivan firmly held his hips. He wasn't going anywhere.

"R-Russia…" Ivan smiled at how shaky Alfred's voice sounded. "What're you doin', man?"

"Do not be playing dumb, _myshonka_." Ivan purred. "You know what is to be coming next."

Alfred stiffened and was visibly trembling. Ivan traced circles on the small of his back to calm him down. "Relax, _myshonka_." he crooned, but that only made Alfred tense up more. Ivan began to push in slowly, one finger at a time. He grinned at how tight Alfred felt.

"Stop…" Alfred grunted, hands fisting the sheets. "Take them out. Not cool…"

"Be silent." Ivan continued to push in, holding the now squirming Alfred. He pushed another finger in. Alfred yelped and tried to move away. "Keep still, _myshonka_, or I will not hesitate to be rougher with you."

"Don't let me stop you, then." Alfred growled. "I'm sure it won't be anything I can't handle."

"I do not believe you understand." Ivan said with a hint of warning. "You do not know what I am capable of."

Alfred scoffed. "Yeah, right. I've been your enemy for years. Don't think I don't know how sick you are."

Ivan frowned. This wasn't going how he would have liked. He released Alfred's hips and yanked his fingers from his ass. Alfred gave a pained grunt and began to wriggle away. Ivan, though, quickly grabbed his legs and pulled him to him, flipping him onto his back in the process. His smile returned when he caught the frightened look on the younger country's face. "I think it is being time that I quiet your disrespectful mouth."

Alfred was about to retort, but snapped his mouth closed when Ivan forced him onto his hands and knees, pushing him down. All was silent for a moment—except for the sounds of the other couples 'signing' the contract.

Then, "No way in _hell_—"

"I suggest you begin sucking," Ivan commanded, holding Alfred's head firmly in place.

"No _fucking_ way!"

"Would you rather I continue to, how did you say… crush you?"

Alfred shuddered, then glared up at him. "Bastard…"

Ivan's face twisted into a leer. "I have been called much worse."

"It's too damn big!" Alfred protested, shifting on his hands and knees. "How the hell am I going to suck you off with _that _monstrous thing?"

"Find a way," Ivan growled, and Alfred immediately stiffened. "Now, suck."

Alfred hesitated a bit before finally reaching inside Ivan's underwear to retrieve his massive cock. He shakily opened his mouth and took in the head, running his tongue over it. After a while of light sucking, Ivan pushed further into Alfred's mouth without warning. Alfred wheezed, looking maliciously up at him.

Ivan was thoroughly enjoying how pathetic Alfred looked giving him head, but he still wasn't satisfied. He pushed in further, this time making Alfred gag and withdraw. Ivan frowned. "There is being problem?"

"Yeah," Alfred coughed. "Your dick,"

Ivan pulled his head forward, making Alfred's lips brush the head of his cock. "Suck,"

"All right… just don't pull any shit like that aga—mmf," Ivan cut him off by shoving himself into his open mouth.

This time, he took him deeper, and Ivan sighed, enjoying the warmth. To his disappointment, Alfred didn't look up, so he decided to push in again.

Alfred coughed slightly, but was otherwise accepting. He sucked him harder than before, which made Ivan emit a lion-like purr. Still, he wanted to see his humiliated face and wondered why someone so proud wasn't glaring at him with all his strength.

Suddenly, Alfred swallowed him to nearly three-quarters of his length, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, his throat contracting as if he was going to vomit. But he didn't, which completely amazed Ivan. No one had ever been able to suck him off this deeply in his life. He placed a hand on Alfred's head, entangling his fingers in the blond hair. He covered his mouth with his other hand, trying to suppress loud moans. In this wave of pleasure, he began to wonder why Alfred seemed so hell-bent to completely swallow him whole.

It didn't take long for him to figure it out. Alfred was a strong nation as well as very proud. If he was being forced to give someone a blowjob, he was determined to do better than anyone else just to prove he was the best, that not even this could beat him. Ivan smiled at the thought and decided that, although Alfred wasn't doing this because he wanted to, he should still receive some sort of payment in return.

Alfred tensed as Ivan's hands explored his back, coming to stop at his tight ass. His breath hitched as Ivan massaged his cheeks, eventually inserting a slick finger into his hole. Alfred moved as if to withdraw, but instead remained where he was, sucking with renewed vigor. At first, Ivan suspected that Alfred liked what he was doing, but quickly found that his true intent was to make Ivan come first.

What a fool.

Without warning, Ivan inserted two more fingers and thrust them. Alfred gave a harsh, "Mmm!" and proceeded to take the rest of his length into his mouth. Ivan let out a short moan, pausing in his explorations to gather his dispersing thoughts. He bent over the younger country, trying to steady his breathing. Alfred immediately took advantage of his weakness, forming a ring with his thumb and index finger and placing them around the base of Ivan's cock, pumping in sync with his sucking. Ivan groaned and pushed further into Alfred's entrance, seeking his sweet spot. Within moments, he found it, hitting it repeatedly, savoring Alfred's erotic moaning and squirming.

"Iisus… goryachiĭ…" Ivan muttered, thrusting his fingers into the younger nation with gusto. Alfred was humming around his cock, throat contracting again. Ivan thought that Alfred was choking, and made to pull out, but Alfred only sucked him harder, making him stop immediately. It took a moment for Ivan to figure out what he was doing, and he couldn't believe it when he did. Alfred was _swallowing _him. Ivan moaned loudly, surprising himself. He warded away the embarrassed blush that was forming on his cheeks and twisted his fingers inside Alfred, making the younger man groan and push back against him.

He was swallowing him from both ends.

Just the thought was enough to make him want to fuck Alfred senseless. He peered back at Alfred to see his face twisted in concentration, tears streaming down his cheeks. Alarmed that he was hurting Alfred, Ivan tried to pull out, but Alfred wouldn't let him. The little bitch was determined to make him come.

Well, that game could be played both ways.

Ivan kept thrusting his fingers into Alfred, while his other hand pumped Alfred's erection. Alfred groaned and pulled Ivan's cock out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Ivan cursed and moved his thumb over Alfred's slit. Alfred thrust into his hand and sucked the head of Ivan's dick. Eventually, he withdrew, breaths loud and ragged. Alfred peered up at Ivan, desperation in his eyes. Ivan struggled to keep from completely dominating him as he muttered for Alfred to turn around. With a very sexy moan, Alfred spread his legs as wide as he could, pressing his ass against him. Ivan bit back another groan before rubbing his dick in the cleft of Alfred's ass.

Alfred shuddered and moaned. "Russia… just hurry up and put it in."

"As you wish, _myshonka_." Ivan purred, giving his cock a thick coat of lotion before finally pushing in.

Alfred arched his back, crying out as Ivan inched slowly in. Ivan caressed his back, feeling the muscles contract beneath the soft, tan skin. After a while of trying to enter Alfred without success, Ivan pulled out. Immediately, Alfred sighed, then peered back at him with a look of shock.

"What're you doing, bastard?" Alfred demanded breathily. "Put it… put it back in…"

Ivan traced a line down Alfred's spine, making the smaller nation shiver. "You are not relaxing." he replied simply.

"How the hell can I relax?" Alfred nearly shouted. "A ten-and-a-half inch corncob is being stuffed up my ass! It isn't an easy task, ya know."

"I have done all I can do, _myshonka_." Ivan said. "Now, you must do your part."

Alfred turned around and grumbled, "That's easy for you to say…"

"Relax," Ivan reminded impatiently. He didn't think he could last much longer, but he wasn't going to voice it. He could only hope Alfred would loosen up before he decided that being gentle wasn't an important factor. And another thing…

How in the frozen hell did Alfred know his exact penis size? (There must be a database for all this because England seemed to know it as well).

"Damn," Alfred gave a strained grunt as Ivan pushed back in. "Now I'm _really _wishing they made condoms that shrunk abnormally large dicks."

"Even so, it would not be helping, _da_?" Ivan replied. "Our bosses left us with very little… necessities."

Alfred glared at him. "Are you _trying _to make it worse?"

"_Naoborot, myshonka_," Ivan said, increasing his hold on Alfred's hips. "I am trying to make it better. Stop thinking about other things and focus on getting through the pain."

"I'm trying to _ignore_ the pain, dumbass!" Alfred ground out through his teeth followed by another strained groan.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body," Ivan continued, his cock almost halfway in. "It is also a force that fights back. Ignoring it will not make it go away. Only facing it head-on will eliminate it completely."

"Since when did sex become a course in boot camp?" Alfred growled.

"Since I was born." Ivan smiled and looked down. "Very good, _myshonka_~You have taken all of me."

"What?" Alfred peered back and suddenly tightened, making Ivan double over.

"_Myshonka_," Ivan grunted. "Relax,"

"How—what?"

"What I told you worked, _da_?"

"You distracted me!"

"Relax," Ivan reminded firmly, rubbing Alfred's lower back. "Tell me when I can move." Ivan blinked at his words. Never before had he waited for anyone to adjust to his girth… he had enjoyed watching them suffer. But Alfred was… different. Ivan shivered.

"Ah," Alfred put his head in his arms, breathing heavily. "I don't think I can do this…"

After a few silent, motionless minutes, Ivan shifted a bit. Alfred flinched and tightened again. Ivan sighed. "_Myshonka_… relax. I cannot wait much longer." Alfred was acting like such a woman.

"Slow down, man," Alfred said, wringing the sheets. "Just hang on…"

"I cannot 'hang on', _nyet_. If you do not relax within the next few minutes, I will have no choice but to take you by force."

"Now you're giving me a _time limit_?"

"_Da, myshonka_. And we also have a greater one at work. So I suggest we hurry it along."

"Erg…" Alfred grunted. Ivan could feel his muscles relax beneath his hands. "Good, _myshonka_." Ivan encouraged. "You are doing well."

"Shut up,"

"As you wish, _myshonka_~"

Progress went agonizingly slowly. Ivan began to feel overwhelmingly hot. The last time he had sweat this much… well, he had never sweat this much, actually. Even his always-freezing hands were practically melting when in contact with Alfred's heated skin. All of him was melting. And it disturbed him.

It took him a few moments for him to realize that Alfred was speaking. "… move. I'm ready."

Ivan did not say a word as he pulled slowly out, Alfred wincing a bit as he did. His hands moved gently over his back, massaging tense muscles into dormancy. He continued to withdraw until just the head of his cock remained imbedded in Alfred. And he waited. And waited. And waited some more. He watched Alfred's every move intently, watched his muscles twitch in impatience, felt the heat increase beneath his skin.

Ivan continued to wait until Alfred peered venomously back at him and growled, "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

Ivan's mouth curled at the edges. "I want you to beg for it~"

Alfred's eyes went wide, then his face grew red and a snarl twisted his lips. "I've told you already, dipshit, I'm not giving in. Now get on with it, dammit!"

Ivan just stared him down, his face unchanging. "You must be begging first,"

"I told you, no!"

"Then I will not do it."

"Fine!" Alfred spat. "Go ahead—I couldn't give a shit if you get off or not. But hell will freeze over before I beg for anything, especially to an ass like you." Alfred made to move, but shivered and gripped the sheets. Ivan smiled.

Breaking people was so fun~!

"Are you saying you do not want this," Ivan rubbed his erect dick in the cleft of Alfred's ass, and the younger nation let out a strained groan. "inside of you?"

"Shut up,"

"Are you saying you do not want to be touched," Ivan reached down and fondled him. "here?"

Alfred grunted and tensed. "I said shut the fuck up!"

"I will help you come," Ivan said, pumping Alfred's cock, now running his fingers around his hole. "but only if you beg for me." And Ivan squeezed his erection until Alfred gasped. "All right, dammit, all right! Please, just stop… it hurts…"

"Oh~?" Ivan was nearly chuckling now as he continued to squeeze. "Is it being that the strong, prideful America is admitting to pain from torture~?"

"You asshole." Alfred cursed, grimacing. "Let go, _now_."

"No,"

"Let go!"

"Beg,"

"Never!"

"Beg!"

"Communist bastard!"

"Capitalist pig!"

"All right!" Alfred finally groaned. "I'll do it. Just… stop fucking squeezing."

"Say it first."

Alfred hesitated. "Okay…" A few silent moments passed, and Ivan increased his grip on his cock, spurring Alfred to finally speak. "Please…"

Ivan frowned. "You will have to do better than that, _myshonka_."

Alfred balled his hands into fists. "I want you to… I want…"

"Your tone is not submissive enough, _myshonka_." Ivan interjected. "Try harder."

Alfred still maintained his defiant, trembling voice. "I want…"

Ivan frowned deeper. This was taking far too long for his liking and his cock was becoming soft. Impatiently, he squeezed Alfred's erection to the point where the other man had to gasp for breath. Trembling violently and ripping the sheets, Alfred cried loudly, "Please! Russia, stop! I-I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me with all your strength. I want you to let me come! Please, just take me!" And he pushed his ass toward him, rubbing on his length.

Ivan immediately became hard. Alfred's voice was definitely arousing—nothing like Lithuania's after he had been tortured. That sort of begging was out of desperation to be rid of the pain he was causing, nothing more. Up until now, Ivan knew no other such want, but Alfred seemed intent not only on stopping the cause of his pain, but also on achieving orgasm. Ivan bent over him, wanting to slide in slowly, wanting to torture the man more, but he found himself pushing all the way in, unable to control the impulsive urge. Alfred's heat once again swallowed him and at once began to melt him. The tightness of him was something he hadn't felt in a long while, having worn out the Baltics years before. He gripped Alfred's hips, and Alfred pressed back into him, making him moan.

Never before had he felt such heat.

"Say my name." Ivan muttered close to Alfred's ear, his tongue snaking up and down his neck.

"R-Russia…" Alfred moaned, and pressed into him more.

"No," Ivan said. "My real name—my _human _name. Say it for me, _myshonka_, and all will be yours."

Alfred had to think on it for a moment, and Ivan frowned with the wait. "Ivan," Alfred finally sighed.

"I want you to _say _it, _myshonka._" Ivan urged, barely being able to hold himself still.

"Ivan!" Alfred called, his breathing growing more ragged by the second. "Come on, man."

"'Come on' what?"

"Fuck me, you bastard! What else?" Alfred half-growled.

Ivan sported a Cheshire-like smile. "As you wish, my beautiful_ подсолнечник_." And he pulled out, Alfred trembling with anticipation.

When he slammed back into him, the feeling was nothing but ecstasy. Both of them moaned. Both of them shuddered with want. Both of them were growing increasingly hotter by the moment.

"Ah, fuck, Ivan…" Alfred moaned, reaching down to pump his erection. "Dude, you're… not doing it hard enough."

Ivan smiled at how Alfred was trying to avoid saying embarrassing things—even though he had pretty much lost that battle already. "Are you saying you want something?"

Alfred said breathily, "Fuck yes,"

"And what do you want, little one?"

"Dammit, I've told you… go, go deeper. Hit that spot… again…" Alfred answered with a groan.

Ivan grunted his approval, unable to form comprehensible words, which had never happened to him before. There was no denying that all he wanted to do was please Alfred. Not torture him. Not degrade him. Just fuck him.

With little effort, he located the younger country's sweet spot, hitting it again and again, wallowing in Alfred's every desperate noise. He liked the feeling of being inside Alfred. No… he _loved _it. Never before had he loved anything. But he certainly didn't love Alfred… no, just the feeling. Just the feeling—the control, the submission, especially from someone who used to be his rival—was absolutely wonderful.

"God," Alfred gasped as Ivan increased the power of his thrusts until he was practically pounding the smaller nation into the mattress. "Ah, fucking _Christ_… I'm—I'm gonna come!"

Ivan smiled at his honesty. "Then let me be helping you…" And he removed Alfred's hand, replacing it with his own. Alfred gasped at the chilled sensation and began moving his hips in quick, jerking motions, as if he was trying to get the best of both feelings.

It wasn't long after that, that Alfred came, calling his name—his true name—and gasped for breath. Ivan thought, just like with all his other partners, that the younger nation would immediately collapse from the pressure of it all, but, surprisingly, Alfred remained in the same position, allowing Ivan to finish himself off properly and with much vigor. As he spurted into Alfred, a warm feeling rose in his chest, and he felt like he needed to touch Alfred, like he needed to hold him. He fought the feeling, but eventually gave in, wrapping his arms around Alfred, crushing him to his chest, absorbing his heat, tasting his sweat on his lips, taking in the scent of his honey-blonde hair. Then, came a moment when he felt totally detached from himself, like something was living inside him and had decided to make itself known at that exact moment.

"Amerika…" Ivan muttered into his ear, placing soft kisses along the back of his neck. Immediately, Alfred stiffened, and Ivan started, alarmed at the warm moistness that suddenly trickled over his hand. It took him a moment—and Alfred's soft moan—to realize Alfred had come a second time. An overwhelmingly hot sensation swelled within Ivan's chest, and he rolled off of Alfred to lay behind him. Alfred tried to move away, but Ivan held him tight. He found that the feeling of skin against heated skin was strangely intoxicating.

After a while of silence between them, a loud moan—obviously Arthur's—split the room, and Alfred, squirming in the awkward moment, said, "You… what you said… you said my name."

"Not your true name, but yes, somewhat, I did." Ivan answered smugly, a hand exploring Alfred's muscled chest. "I wish I had said your true name, however." he added wistfully.

"There's still time left."

"What?" Ivan blinked in surprise. It seemed that the wall that had been built up between them for years and years was being broken down brick by brick, pebble by pebble, until the only thing that separated them was the thinness of their skin. It disturbed and delighted Ivan at the same time. "Are you saying you want something, Amerika?"

Alfred chuckled softly, the sound reverberating through Ivan, making him warm. "Yes, I am saying that."

"_Vse v poryadke, myshonka_." Ivan muttered into his hair. "Will it please you if I call you Alfred from now on?"

Alfred tensed a bit, a motion Ivan clearly felt. "Yeah, that would be… cool."

Ivan laughed. And he laughed and laughed. He laughed until his chest ached. He laughed until tears were in his eyes. He laughed until he could no longer breathe. Never had he laughed so much before.

"What the hell is it now?" Alfred asked with bluff annoyance.

"You never admit your true feelings." Ivan replied.

"Like I'm the only one." Alfred scoffed.

"What are you saying, little one?"

"I'm saying that you do the exact same thing, arrogant bastard."

Ivan blinked. He searched in inner conscience for the true answer to this question, because he could not believe it. No one was prouder than America! But as he dug deeper, he found nothing else but the truth—he found that they were the same in many ways they had refused to realize before. At this, Ivan hugged Alfred close, kissing his neck softly. Alarmed, Alfred shifted. "You dumbass. I just insulted you. What the hell are you doing?"

"Learning," was the simple reply, and no more words were passed between them, as if they understood each other that easily. Even as the sounds of sex rose to high pitches within the room, both of them ceased to feel awkward or embarrassed. As far as Ivan was concerned, it was just him and Alfred, and, at the moment, he needed nothing else.

There were many more things that he wanted to tell Alfred, but his inner self pushed those intimate things away, chased the weak emotions to the edge of his consciousness, just like always. There was no doubt that he appreciated Alfred and acknowledged the fact that the younger country had changed him in some way.

But love was a foreign word.

* * *

Translations:

_Nyet—_no

_Iisus… goryachiĭ—_Jesus… hot

_Naoborot_—On the contrary

_Vse v poryadke_—All right

_подсолнечник_-sunflower

A Word From the Writer: Oh, Russia. You're not used to fluff, are you? You'll find out why in another fanfic of mine.

If you think _that _was explosive, wait till you check out ChinaxJapan!


	10. The Way of the Warrior II

**Explosive. That's all I have to say about this one… and requires some knowledge of history. Don't worry. I will explain everything at the end so brains won't explode. :D**

Warning:Dubcon, swearing, offensive comments about Japan and China, references to erotophonophilia, oral, group sex. Erotophonophilia: Sexual arousal by torturing or killing victims.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**The Way of the Warrior II**

**(ChinaxJapan)**

Without hesitation Yao dove for his neck, sucking at the sensitive spots he had found earlier, determined to make Kiku give in no matter what. He was China! He wasn't going to sit back and let someone insult him and let them get away with it without proper punishment. Meanwhile, Kiku tugged at his hair, releasing it from its ponytail. When Kiku dug his nails into Yao's back, Yao bit down on his neck, making Kiku gasp in pain. Yao licked up the blood he had drawn and continued to suck at the wound. Oh, yes, he would win, and then, Kiku would realize he had been his all along.

"You feel a bit… eager, China-san." Kiku grunted as Yao's erection brushed along his inner thigh, separated only by his thin boxer shorts.

Yao smirked as he swirled his tongue around the bleeding hickey. "Does it excite you_, xiǎo dìdì_?" Now they were talking in their own tongues, understanding each other perfectly well.

Kiku haughtily unhooked his fingers from Yao's back and proceeded to slide them down his own chest. "That is not nearly enough,"

"Then, pray tell, what is, Japan?"

Kiku's expression was blank, as it had always been for as long as Yao had known him. Strangely, Yao found himself growing irritated. Dammit! How the hell was he supposed to break Kiku if the younger country didn't show any reaction at all? Then, Yao saw it, the change in Kiku's face, the fire igniting behind his eyes—a sight he had seen only twice(1) before in history. Before he could think of what Kiku was planning, the country pinned below him ran his hands up his own chest, his slender fingers delicately caressing the heated skin it touched. Yao watched, feeling a stir in his groin, as Kiku gave a seductive smile, if only a small one, and began toying with his nipples, groaning as he touched himself.

Yao tried to look away, tried to make it seem as if this wasn't affecting him, but could not pry his eyes from those nimble and talented fingers, those ever-so-erect nipples, that flushed chest. Yao swallowed dryly and watched his every move, barely keeping himself from replacing Kiku's fingers with his own.

After a while of teasing, Kiku looked lustfully up at him, panting. "You are enjoying the show?"

Yao snapped out of his reverie and looked determinedly at Kiku. In a flash, he grabbed the smaller country's hands and pinned them above his head. Kiku let out a wanton moan, making Yao shift against him, seeking more friction against his hardening cock.

Yao felt a resentment growing within him as well as an animalistic lust. He knew Kiku, and knowing him longer than any other country, he knew that he was just pretending to be aroused. Unlike most nations, Kiku seemed to have a good sense of self, and had managed to somehow banish all emotions and feelings that he disliked with a simple force of his mind. A talent that he'd most likely procured from the samurai tradition of seppuku(2). Luckily for Yao, though, he had been around for much longer than Kiku, longer than any other nation, and being so old was coming to an advantage to him at the moment. He, too, knew how to suppress the body and sate lust without having to give into tasteless carnal desire. He, too, knew how to lock away thoughts that would provoke a strong feeling within him.

He was _China_, after all. No one was wiser than him, not even Japan, and he would prove it with much pleasure.

Still, this was also Japan, who he did admit, had had a profound effect on him.

"You cannot trick me, _xiǎo dìdì_," Yao muttered close to his face, their noses brushing. "I know you better than anyone. But I will make you give into those desires you've long suppressed. I will make you beg for release."

Kiku flashed another mischievous smirk. "You have done too many things to me for me to just let that happen." Again, he had that annoying docile look in his eyes, even though Yao knew underneath, the country was raging.

So, he leaned forward, wanting to urge that part of Kiku out, wanting him to snap. "What _I _have done to _you_?" Yao exclaimed, feigning anger as he increased his hold on Kiku's wrists. "If anything, you have done more things to me and other countries than I have to anyone else!"

Kiku blinked innocently up at him. "I do not understand what you are trying to say. Please explain."

"It is that _bèn _little façade you pull off every time you are in public." Yao spat. "I've known you longer than anyone, _Rìběn_, and saying that, I know just how much you deceive everyone that knows you."

At that, Kiku's lips twitched into what looked like a small smirk. It would be hard to make out for anyone other than Yao. "Oh? And what gives you the right to claim you know every single thing about me?" Even though Kiku asked the question, Yao knew the younger country suspected what the answer would be.

And that just plain pissed Yao the hell off.

Okay, now this wasn't a game. This was war. Stupid Japan and his nonchalant, exceedingly arrogant attitude that only China seemed to notice. Stupid Japan and his purposely irksome personality. Stupid Japan for being the asshole of a country that created Hello Kitty!

These thoughts dominated Yao's mind (especially the one about Hello Kitty. Nobody fucked with her, _nobody_) and his grip tightened to a bruising force around Kiku's wrists. Kiku, though, didn't even wince, which made Yao lose all sense of control. "Damn you, disrespectful wretch! I will fucking make you shove those words up your sorry ass! When I am through with you, you will be nothing but a pound of ground meat!"

Kiku's eyes immediately snapped away from his, surveying the room, still retaining that innocent, docile look that so pissed him off. Yao knew everyone was probably looking, but didn't care leastwise. Let them look. Let everyone finally see the real Japan and how much of a lying bastard he really was.

Kiku's eyes floated calmly back to him, blinking slowly. "That was not very nice, China." Yao frowned at the Japanese honorific that was absent from his name. Disrespectful brat.

"You would know!" Yao shouted, one hand holding both of Kiku's wrists, the other now clenching the younger nation's hair. "I bet you _loved _every cruel thing you've ever done, even to people you care for. I see you afterwards… I watch you, looking like you're sorry but when no one is paying attention, you smirk and snicker, that damn docile look gone from your face! I heard you after your people were ravaged by the feudal times, claiming it would only make you stronger, not caring about the casualties and scars you received. I saw you close yourself off from the world, having to be forced open so that your people could thrive. I saw you industrialize at the expense of your people without a care in the world. I saw you fight with Russia, proud of the damage you caused. I saw you at the meetings during the first world war, looking as if you hated everyone there—then, I saw you betray us, saw you lie and cheat to get what you wanted. And what did you do? You assaulted me without remorse… me, one of your allies! 300,000 massacred! 80,000 raped! No one received mercy! Men, women, children, elders, infants! And you still deny it ever happened! How dare you?! How dare you violate me and so many of my people and still claim you had no part? How dare you! And you laughed! You liked it! You liked bombing me and the other Allies! You liked joining with Germany, slaughtering millions, seeking to rule the world with merciless rage! You liked seeing France fall! You liked seeing Russia tremble! You liked seeing America pushed to exhaustion! You liked seeing England suffer! You liked seeing me helpless and weak! You liked to see us being tortured! And all the while I saw through you… I saw just how much of a heartless, power-hungry bastard you really are! But not anymore…" Yao stopped to catch his breath. "You dominated me once with much violence and hate. Now, it's my turn. I'm going to break you, _xiǎo dìdì_," he spat the name like a curse. "I'm going to make you hurt and suffer and feel so completely broken, just like you did to me and many others."

Kiku blinked again, taking in Yao's words with obvious hesitance. Yao smiled at that. Finally, _finally_, Kiku knew he was in trouble. No one could help him now. Not Germany, not Italy, not America… no one. He was on his own here. He was at the mercy of China, and Yao would make sure to destroy whatever innocence his little brother had left, to break down his pride until all that was left was an empty, emotionless shell. He'd make him wish he'd never left him, thought him inferior.

"No," Yao growled at the defiant reply he received. Kiku was glaring daggers at him, his expression powerful even though almost nothing had changed with his face. "As I said, you will never break me. Try me, China. Try me, and you will get a taste of just how weak I made you out to be."

* * *

Kiku tried not to smirk as he said those words. He knew they were hurtful. He knew they were cruel. But he liked seeing China so angry, so resentful, so… powerless.

"Everything you said was true," Kiku continued, meeting Yao's menacing gaze without fear. "I liked all that I did. I liked seeing others suffer under my wrath. Everyone used to underestimate me because I came off as so peaceful and innocent, so small and naive… so I showed them what I could do. I liked feeling powerful. I liked being proud. And it was because I was so unsuspected that I joined forces with Germany—so I could prove I wasn't just some small, weak country anymore." Yao was about to explode into a string of heated remarks, but Kiku lifted his legs and hooked them around Yao's waist, making him go silent, a confused look on the older country's face that Kiku found completely adorable and arousing. He pulled Yao down to him, forcing the source of the older country's desire to rub against his inner thigh. Yao let out a soft, helpless moan that made Kiku want to thrust up against him, want to push him until he lost complete control with just the slightest contact…

Because Kiku liked seeing Yao submit with so little incentive as he had always done.

"Take me," he whispered, his breath close to Yao's ear. "Fuck me, _watashi no otōto_, violate me. Make me yours again."

He knew that was what Yao wanted to hear because he knew Yao. Ever since the older country found him, he had been so tender toward him… but when Kiku broke away, wanting nothing to do with him, Yao became sad and lonely, even remorseful. He became more so when Kiku began modernizing, leaving him stuck in the dust of him and the western world, putting even more distance between them. Kiku wanted to bring out this fatherly side of Yao that he used to know and manipulate even as a child. Yao was always claiming he was so wise, that he was so old he should know everything about everyone. But the truth was it didn't matter what Kiku did—Yao would love him anyway. Despite all the horrible things Kiku did in the past, Yao would always end up trusting everything he said, just like when Yao unsuspectingly opened himself to Kiku's assaults on his land. Yao also liked knowing he was in control of every situation, which made this even better. He was far from wanting to be owned by Yao again… but Yao didn't know that. And when the right time came, when Yao thought he would finally win, Kiku would rise up out of the ashes and force him to his knees, like always.

Yao was so predictable it was sad sometimes.

Just as Kiku predicted, Yao slumped over into him, releasing his wrists and enveloping him in a hug. "Oh, _wǒ qīn'ài de xiǎo xiōngdì_, forgive me for bringing up such things. We are at peace now, _shì_? Allow me to make love to you without qualms."

Kiku frowned. This sounded too rehearsed to be true. But he didn't let Yao know about his suspicions. "_Hai_, _please_, brother. Touch me all over." He struggled to keep his voice at a sexy pitch while trying to figure out what exactly Yao was planning.

Yao leaned in and planted soft kisses down his neck. Kiku flinched slightly at the close contact. Kiku had to admit, among his few existing flaws, claustrophobia was one of his most prominent. However, this seemed almost… pleasant.

But he mustn't get lost in his emotions.

Yao continued down his neck and to his collarbone, sucking and kissing as he went. Kiku banished his rising passionate emotions and tried to focus on keeping in control. He let out a moan here and there to get a rise out of Yao and even rocked his hips against him. Yao sighed and brushed his lips against Kiku's. Without hesitation, Kiku kissed him back tenderly, stirring against him just the slightest bit so that Yao moaned into his mouth. There was no doubt Kiku became aroused at how vulnerable Yao was… that at any moment, he could attack him without suspicion. His mind ran away with the thought, and he imagined himself riding Yao all the while stabbing into him mercilessly with his katana…

His samurai side was coming out again.

Kiku's mind immediately snapped back to reality when Yao forced his tongue into Kiku's mouth. Alarmed, but still focused, Kiku allowed him entrance and battled for dominance. It wasn't long before Kiku got the advantage, though, but what came next he didn't expect. Yao bit down on Kiku's bottom lip—hard. Kiku flinched and moaned at the pain, startled at how rough Yao had suddenly become.

"So," Yao murmured against his now bleeding lip. "you think you can make me submit? You are sadly mistaken…" His tongue dabbed at the wound, tasting the blood. "But you've drawn much more blood than this in your lifetime. I will have to do better."

Yao thrust his tongue in and out of his mouth once more before diving for Kiku's flushed chest. Kiku gasped louder than he would have wanted as his nipples were attacked. Yao nipped and scratched at his chest, leaving angry red scars and hickeys. Kiku growled, furious with himself that he was losing control to someone so weak. He lifted his hands, planning to pull on Yao's long hair, but they were caught in a vicelike grip. Kiku writhed and grunted as he was assaulted, not realizing until it was too late that Yao was getting turned on by his resistance.

"I guess it would be cruel to say I like it when you struggle like this." Yao said, smirking as he nursed blood from Kiku's collarbone. "But you don't deserve to be treated any better."

Kiku bucked up into him without warning, making Yao bite back a moan. "Like I said," Kiku muttered. "violate me."

Yao didn't need permission to, though, and he made that clear by taking Kiku forcefully by the throat. "Be quiet."

Kiku did so, but mockingly, staring at Yao, daring him with his eyes to dominate him. He'd tried to do it before, but Kiku's wit had allowed him to escape before any damage was done(3). This, though, he wanted. He wanted to see Yao struggle to do something that they both knew he could never do.

Yao started by running his hot tongue up Kiku's neck, swirling deliciously over his recent love bites. Kiku moaned softly, determined to break Yao, just like he had so many times in the past. It had always worked.

Then, something Kiku hadn't expected. Yao's hand slithered down over his chest, abdomen, then came to rest atop the bulge in the younger nation's boxers. Kiku couldn't stop himself from stiffening, and Yao chuckled against his neck, his deepened tone sending shivers up Kiku's spine. Something was up. He'd been found out. And now, he was going to be matched.

In a flash, Yao dipped his hand into Kiku's shorts and squeezed the base of his cock. The younger nation retaliated by crying out and arching, quickening his breathing in order to push Yao to the edge before him. Part of him couldn't help expressing, though, that the response was an aroused reaction to Yao's ministrations.

But he'd never accept that.

"Give yourself to me, _xiǎo dìdì_," Yao whispered hotly in his ear. "Let me take you without protest, just like you did me."

"Mmm," Kiku purred, throwing his hands above his head and bucking sensually into his brother's hand. He was feeling reckless. "I'm too much for you to handle. I always have been."

Yao responded by giving Kiku a rough pump, catching the smaller man by surprise and making him arch and moan. "Not anymore."

Kiku composed himself and snaked his hand between both of their bodies, slipping inside Yao's shorts. He smirked in satisfaction when Yao gave a startled moan when Kiku's hand wrapped around his length, stroking him slowly.

All his inhibitions were gone. His claustrophobia, obsolete. All that mattered now in his mind was to remind Yao of his place, like he had so many times before.

He could tell Yao was trying his best to hold back. His methods of suppression were quite obvious, but of course, Kiku had never told him that. That would just take away from the fun of it all.

Yao grunted and released Kiku's cock, leaving the younger man a little more than miffed. Then, with trembling hands, Yao removed Kiku's hands from his own, flipping their positions on the couch. Kiku gave him a confused look, but when Yao tangled his fingers in Kiku's hair, Kiku knew what it was that he wanted.

Kiku gave an arrogant snort. Oh, he would suck him off, all right. Make him squirm and beg. And then Yao would wish he hadn't been so cocky to think that he couldn't possibly come from Kiku's blowjob. With that in mind, Kiku lowered himself to his older brother's erection, pleased to see it was already dripping with precum from his previous ministrations.

"Mmha, K-Kiku…" Yao pulled Kiku's hair slightly as the younger swirled his tongue around the head. Kiku smirked. Oh, yes, he knew how to use his tongue well. He always wondered why people thought he wasn't in the least bit experienced in this area, but he was. All those hentai and yaoi mangas and animes he read and watched gave him plenty of information on how to properly suck someone off.

He went from base to tip, being sure to go as slowly as he could, make Yao squirm. And squirm, he did. Kiku fought down a smile and teasingly sucked on Yao's balls, avoiding his weeping cock completely for a few minutes. His fun ended when Yao had had enough and growled, pushing on the back of Kiku's head until his lips pressed against the pulsing organ. Kiku moaned involuntarily at the depth and need in Yao's growl, shifting a bit to get some friction from the arm of the couch, which he was backed up against.

Yao was close to the edge, so there was no need for teasing. Instead, Kiku took Yao's entire length into his mouth in one go, making Yao buck and moan. Kiku couldn't help but groan around him in response, rubbing himself on the arm of the couch, aroused by the fact that _he_ was the one causing Yao to get lost in his pleasure, to break.

Kiku used his tongue and mouth with all of his effort, applying pressure along the shaft, suction to the head. It wasn't until Yao's cock twitched and fresh precum spilled from the slit, did Kiku know Yao was close. Triumph swelling in his chest, Kiku continued with renewed vigor, this time pumping him with his hand while sucking him.

Yao was moaning now, uncontrollably, it seemed. Such beautiful, erotic sounds. Kiku looked up, delighted to see Yao's face flushed with arousal, eyes darkened with lust, hair splayed messily over his shoulders. Kiku hadn't noticed it before, but Yao looked extremely sexy with his hair down. How it would feel to tangle his fingers in that hair, plunder that pleading mouth…

No, he mustn't let emotions best him.

He was about to finish Yao off, when two hands caught his face. Kiku looked up, cock hardening when met with the delicious sight of a desperate, wanton Yao. Then, he was being guided up, over Yao's sweat-slick chest, skin-to-skin, delectably close. He didn't know why, but somehow Kiku felt comfortable when this close to Yao—well, more so than with others. Perhaps it was because Yao knew so much about him, because he knew what his fears were and how to properly deal with them…

He discarded the thought just as Yao lunged forward, claiming his mouth with such need, that Kiku moaned and bucked against him, letting his fingers twine into those long, dark locks. He opened his mouth, allowing Yao to explore every inch of it, his tongue sliding past his with arousing friction. It was as if Yao knew the precise thing to do to turn Kiku on. But Kiku still had the advantage. He was on top, after all.

They came up for air, Yao diving straight for his neck and planting kisses along the sensitive skin. His teeth grazed the skin, but he never bit. Never. A warmth rose in Kiku with the knowledge that Yao would never do anything to hurt him.

But Kiku had.

Before the guilt could build up inside him, Yao thrust upward, causing both their hardened dicks to rub past one another, separated only by the thin fabric of Kiku's underwear. Kiku arched with the contact, echoing Yao's moan. Damn, it felt good. To feel the heat of Yao's desire against his own. It was intoxicating. It was like Yao was opium, and Kiku was the junkie.

No, no, he couldn't…

He distracted himself by whispering to Yao, "Strip me,"

Yao eagerly did so and also discarded his own shorts, only heightening Kiku's excitement when he finally felt their heated cocks brush past each other. And they were lying, one on top of the other, bodies aligned perfectly, panting breaths mingled…

Now if he could only stop daydreaming!

"Ah-ah, K-Kiku," Yao gasped out as Kiku sat up, enveloping Yao's dick in the cleft of his ass.

Kiku smirked at his sensitivity. Oh, this would be easy. "I want you inside me, Yao." Okay, so it sounded a bit overused—and yaoi-ish—but it made the older country moan and flush a pretty shade of pink.

Yao moved to roll them over, but Kiku pressed down on his chest, forcing him back down onto the couch with a seductive smile. "_Nashi_, I want to ride you."

Yao shivered beneath him. Oh, yeah, he was good.

Kiku positioned himself over Yao's taut erection and went down. "Mmmha, ahh…" Kiku didn't try to hold back his moans. The more aroused Yao got, the easier his job would be. Was Yao even playing this game anymore? The delirious groans spilling from the older nation's lips told him otherwise. Kiku spat on his hand, knowing their bosses had provided them with lubrication, but trusting his own resources. Hell, he didn't want their bosses getting any kind of satisfaction out of this.

Yao wasn't as big as some of his previous lovers, but something inside Kiku pulsed when his dick slid into his entrance. He shuddered and moaned, lowering himself until Yao's cock was fully sheathed within him.

"Mmm, Japan," Yao muttered, and suddenly Kiku wished he could hear his real name moaned by those kiss-swollen lips.

To convince him to, Kiku picked himself up until only the head of Yao's cock remained inside, then slammed himself down. Yao moaned loudly, echoing Kiku's own cries. Kiku leaned over Yao, breathing on his chest, trying to catch his breath. "Ah, ha… Yao, oh…"

He bit his lip to suppress his shudders. What was going on? He was supposed to remain focused! But Yao's skin against his, his cock pulsing inside him, it was… too much.

"Kiku," Yao beckoned Kiku up to him, both lying chest-to-chest. Kiku's heart skipped a beat when Yao tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling him down for a heated kiss. Kiku couldn't stop himself as he eagerly thrust his tongue in, seeking the delicious warmth of Yao's mouth. They broke away, Kiku trying to catch his breath, when Yao suddenly thrust up into him, making them both moan. Kiku dug his nails into Yao's chest, panting with the sudden influx of arousal that followed. Yao went to work on his neck, sucking and kissing. "Unh, Kiku… so good."

"Y-Yao…" Kiku loved his voice. How sultry it was. How Yao's mouth found precisely the right place to tease.

He lay there, breathless, letting Yao fuck him from below. How arousing it was to think of. Yao, the one who had first found him, the one who he considered his brother (though he never really cared to admit it), his caretaker, was _fucking_ him. Kiku couldn't fight the arousing feeling that he was doing something bad… forbidden. Having sex with your older brother was certainly a sin, and Kiku loved the rush it gave him. It made him feel increasingly reckless. Knowing that he was being watched also sent a shiver up his spine. And now Kiku was moving with him. Yao was moving quickly in and out of him, massaging his insides, making a familiar pressure pool in his groin…

Kiku immediately sat up, much to Yao's surprise, moaning as Yao's full length once again filled him. He couldn't get too lost in the sensations. He had to remember, this was still a game, and Kiku was determined to win. He locked eyes with Yao, making his gaze as sexy as he could—something he'd learned from Francis—and said, "I will take it from here,"

Yao nodded slowly, barely able to suppress a groan. Kiku smirked and lifted himself up, lingering above Yao for a few teasing moments, then dropped himself down. Instantly, a jolt of heat shot up Kiku's spine, and Yao's face didn't help to reduce the feeling. Kiku forced himself to look elsewhere, or else it might push him over the edge.

He continued moving at a steady pace, hoping Yao would somehow break and thrust himself wildly into Kiku, forgetting about the game and coming without trouble. But, for some reason, Yao was not doing what Kiku wanted. Instead, Yao seemed to hold his own, idly watching Kiku impaling himself on his cock, enjoying the show he was being given, even placing his hands on Kiku's hips, sending shudders crawling up Kiku's sides. Those steady, seductive eyes were having a profound effect on Kiku.

It was unnerving.

Kiku was moving faster now. He had to. Yao had pushed him to it (and because he was really aroused and wanted to end this as soon as possible before he came himself). Both were moaning simultaneously. Both drawing closer to their peaks. Kiku's heart was pounding so fast, he thought it would surely burst. One thought was consuming his mind completely: Yao was fucking him, and it felt _so_ _good._

Kiku's legs were weakening, so Yao took up the job of thrusting into him. Kiku dug his nails into Yao's skin when he hit his prostate. "Ah! Uh, Yao,"

"Kiku, mn," Yao increased the power of his thrusts until his balls were slapping against Kiku's ass. His hand wrapped around Kiku's weeping erection, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Ah, unh, sh-shit…" Kiku blinked at his words. Since when had he cursed? (fahk does not count XD)

Yao noticed this and seemed to grow even more aroused, his cock pulsing inside him. Kiku moaned, losing all of his senses except for the animal instinct to come.

Yao's hands traveled up Kiku's body, leaving molten trails on his skin, tweaking his pert nipples. Kiku arched, driving Yao's cock further inside him, his prostate being endlessly pounded. When he peered down, breathless at Yao, he knew they were both close.

With all the strength he had, Kiku picked himself up and dropped down on Yao. Yao in turn, met him halfway, grinding their bodies together almost painfully, balls-deep inside Kiku.

"Yao, oh Kami, unh!"

"Ahn, uh, K-Kiku!"

A heated bliss fell over Kiku, and everything else ceased to exist outside his own orgasm. He watched as he spilled himself over Yao's abdomen and chest, moaning uncontrollably. In unison, Yao came deep within his little brother, fingers digging into Kiku's hips, gasping his name.

Thoroughly spent, Kiku collapsed on Yao's heaving chest, catching his breath while he listened to the rapid breathing of his former caregiver's heart. Yao, still buried inside him, wrapped his arms around Kiku, lowering his nose into the younger's hair, inhaling the familiar, calming scent.

They stayed like that for what felt like centuries, their hearts beating in unison, as one, like they'd used to long before. Kiku frowned, realizing he didn't win, but had tied. He had lost complete control of himself. It had never happened before, but… it was because of Yao. He'd never noticed it before, but Yao had always been his weak spot, despite everything he'd done to him. Now he regretted ever leaving the other nation behind, tormenting him into submission. He had forgotten the comfort Yao provided, all that he'd inspired Kiku to do long before he became a great power. And what did Kiku do? He used Yao's own lessons against him, just like Alfred did to Arthur. He'd never thought about it that way. And he didn't want that. He never wanted that. In a culture in which respecting your elders was a top priority, Kiku seemed to have lost it completely. Had his sudden shift into the modern world, into the ways of the west, erased all values of his culture (some of which were also Yao's)? Maybe he needed Yao to restore that, to remind Kiku of that invigorating sense of warmth Yao gave him all those years ago. Perhaps that was why Kiku's samurai side came out only when he was with Yao, the only one who'd ever been able to force him to lose control, the only one who was able to remind him of his warrior days.

Smiling, all his past grudges forgotten, Kiku moved to give Yao a tender kiss. Startled, but pleased, Yao kissed back, putting all his usual warmth into it, making Kiku's body relax.

When he pulled away, Yao asked, "What was that for?" He was still in his post-orgasmic daze.

Kiku grinned. "I've missed you, _ani_."

Yao gave him that caring look he used to give when Kiku was small. "Me too, _xiǎo dìdì_. I always have."

They kissed again, this time more passionately, until Kiku had to break away to laugh at the irony of it all.

Yao raised a questioning eyebrow. "What is it, _yīnghuā_?"

"Oh, nothing," Kiku traced small circles on Yao's now cooled skin. "It looks as if our bosses' plan worked quite well…" _It looks as if _they_ are the real winners…_

* * *

Translations:

_xiǎo dìdì_—little brother

_bèn_-stupid

_Rìběn_-Japan

_Nashi_—No

_Watashi no otōto_-Brother of mine

_wǒ qīn'ài de xiǎo xiōngdì_-my dear little brother

_ani_—brother

_yīnghuā—_cherry blossom

History References:

1-Refering to the time when Japan became imperialistic with China and surrounding countries (Russo-Japanese War) and when Japan invaded China in the Second Sino-Japanese War (The battle for the then Chinese capital Nanking called the Rape of Nanking).

2-Seppuku is a samurai tradition in which if a samurai faces defeat, capture, or execution by his enemy, he will commit suicide to retain his honor. Literally means "disembowelment". Hence the popularization of kamikazes among the Japanese.

3-When China first discovered Japan, Japan submitted without much fight. But the Japanese were smart. Instead of fighting and losing lives, they instead sent officials to the Chinese courts to study how China became so powerful and how to build a strong government (since Japan was still in its feudal stage). Thus, when Japan learned what it needed, it grew strong enough that it challenged China and China withdrew from the archipelago. Turns out reading the atmosphere kicks ass too.

A Word From the Writer: All right! Phew! That was exhausting even for me to write. A _shit-ton _of conflict and everything… and research.

'Tis a tie!


	11. An Awesome Arrangement II

**Ooohh, yes. There is a very curious kink of Canada's in here… and you will be surprised to find out what it is.**

Warning:Dubcon, swearing, dominating bottom(somewhat), oral, kink, references to PrussiaxRussia.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**An Awesome Arrangement** **II**

**(PrussiaxCanada)**

"You know," murmured Gilbert. "I don't know why we would ever be enemies." And his hand ghosted lightly over the slight bulge in Matthew's underwear. Matthew arched toward him with a startled gasp. "We have such _awesome_ chemistry."

Matthew rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're really annoying, you know?"

"Are you saying I should stop?" Gilbert smirked. He ran a hand over Matthew's enclosed cock again, applying more pressure than the last time.

Matthew moaned and eagerly thrust into his hand. "God, no… I want you to fuck me."

Gilbert could feel his own cock jerk in response to the statement. He had never expected to hear such dirty things come from Matthew's sweet mouth. But that was what excited him. He leaned forward and captured the younger country's lips, tongues darting out to duel. Gilbert loved how every flick of Matthew's tongue, every moan that he made, caused such arousal within him. Just the night before, he had been fantasizing how best to take Austria, but now all those feelings were forgotten with the taste of Matthew's skin and mouth.

Speaking of which…

Gilbert peered up at Matthew expectantly, stopping all his ministrations so that the younger man glared at him in protest. "Why the hell did you stop?"

Gilbert gave him a lopsided smile. "I want to taste you. Will you let me?"

Matthew blushed—which was very cute—and narrowed his eyes, growling, "Idiot, you don't have to ask!"

Gilbert's cock twitched at that. He didn't have to ask, eh? The prospect of doing anything to his willing partner made him hard. With that in mind, he snaked down between Matthew's legs, peeling off his boxers as he did so. He nearly wet himself when he saw how large the younger country's erection was. Damn him… nothing was better than his own five meters!

"You're big," he observed, hoping to get a rise out of Matthew.

Matthew rolled his eyes and snapped, "If you go any slower, I will come into your mouth without warning."

Gilbert grimaced, though, he had to admit, he sort of liked the idea of swallowing Matthew's cum…

What the hell had this contract done? _I should get out more often…_

He was about to go down on him, when he noticed that Matthew's arms were trembling under the strain of holding him upright. "_Lieben, _you know you can lie down."

Matthew shook his head vigorously, now panting with anticipation. "I want to watch you."

Gilbert smirked. "Then I'll be sure to give you an awesome show."

* * *

Matthew rolled his eyes. Just how many 'awesomes' did Gilbert say in one day? Matthew didn't even try to count. His mind was drawn back to his own arousal as he watched Gilbert lower himself to his cock, scrutinizing it for a moment before giving it an experimental lick. Matthew bit his lip and dug his fingers into the rug beneath him.

Gilbert looked distraughtly up at him. "Don't be shy, now. You've proven yourself not to be. I want to hear your voice, _lieben_."

Matthew glared at him. "Shut up and suck me off."

He grinned as he heard Gilbert moan softly. So, he liked a rebellious sub(1)?

Matthew watched intently as Gilbert licked him again before taking the head of his dick into his mouth and sucking. Matthew bucked into his mouth, whining, wanting to be all the way inside that warm, moist cavern. But Gilbert didn't budge, even held his hips down so that Matthew couldn't move.

"D-dammit, P-Prussia…" Matthew groaned as Gilbert continued to tease only the head of his swollen cock. "That's a good way to get cum on your face, uh…"

Gilbert looked back up at him with a wicked smile. "You want it, _lieben_?"

Matthew glared. He normally wasn't a beggar, but he was too aroused to avoid it. "Fuck _yes_, I want it. I want to feel you deep throat me." He added, "Please, Prussia," to move it along.

Seeming satisfied, Gilbert continued, this time taking in half of his cock.

Matthew moaned, frustration building inside him. "Goddammit, P-Prussia… stop being such a f-fucking cocktease."

"Mn, but I love seeing your face. It's cute~"

"Sh-shut up," Matthew half-groaned, half-growled, his face going crimson. He dug his fingers into the Prussian's silver locks. "Mmm, ah, you're such a whore, Prussia, you kn-know that? Unh,"

Gilbert smirked, giving the head of Matthew's cock a teasing lick. "You say I'm such a whore. But who's the one making all the slutty noises and begging, hm?"

Okay, Matthew had had just about enough with Gilbert's snarky remarks and half-assed blowjob and swiped off his glasses, setting them on the floor a little ways away from them. With an animalistic growl that Matthew didn't know he could make, he thrust his hips forward, forcing the rest of his neglected dick into the albino's mouth. He got a sort of perverse satisfaction in seeing Gilbert choke around him. Seething red eyes met his, and Matthew gladly stared back, noticing, with a stir of heat, that the older man had flushed a dark shade of red, and his hand was moving in a familiar motion beneath his own body. Gilbert didn't seem to complain, in fact, he seemed perfectly fine deep-throating him.

Matthew smirked at the sight. "So… you like that, eh?" Gilbert peered seductively up at him, his tongue working his shaft. "You like when someone dominates you? That wouldn't happen to be from… Russia, would it?"

Gilbert's eyes went from seductive to menacing, and Matthew drew back a little at the sudden change of mood. The man removed his dick from his mouth and growled quietly, "Don't _ever_ say that again."

"And what if I do?" Matthew asked, his eyes glazed with lust. "Would you dominate _me_, hm? Fuck me into the floor like I want you to?"

Gilbert lifted himself from Matthew's lower half and continued up his body. Their forms melded together perfectly from their hips to their chests. Matthew's heart sped up as he was forced to the floor, moaning when he felt Gilbert's hardened desire rub against his. Then Gilbert's face was close to his, pale lips brushing against his own. "Ja, I would. And you would beg like a slut, wouldn't you, bitch?"

Matthew shuddered and elicited a loud moan, making Gilbert's lips quirk. "Oh, God, Prussia. I want you so bad… I-I need you in me."

Matthew moaned as he felt Gilbert's cock twitch against his, and he bucked up into the sensation, his breath catching at the heat that was forming between them.

Gilbert kissed him deeply, his tongue practically probing his throat. Matthew moaned into his mouth, expertly sucking on the albino's tongue. Gilbert's desperate whines and his hips grinding down into Matthew lit the Canadian's flesh on fire. Quelling his excited, quivering limbs, Matthew flipped their positions, stretching out on top of Gilbert and rocking his hips so that their arousals were ground against one another.

"Mmn, _scheiße_, Canada…" Gilbert's eyes were dark with desire, his pale fingers digging into Matthew's sensitive back, making him arch further into him.

"I want you," Matthew said in his lust-deepened voice, nuzzling the other man's neck. "to ram me."

Gilbert groaned, his hands traveling down to Matthew's ass, spreading the cheeks, his finger circling the twitching hole. "I'd be glad to, _lieben_." Then he added with a smirk and a tender kiss to Matthew's cheek. "And don't worry. I'm an awesome lover."

Matthew scoffed and pushed on Gilbert's chest, forcing the Prussian to remove his hands from his ass. Matthew got to his feet, albeit somewhat shakily, and shook his head, examining the man sprawled out on the rug before him. If Gilbert didn't look so sexy lying spread-eagled and hard-bodied on the floor, Matthew would have gone soft at anymore of his 'awesome' ramblings.

Dammit, why did Gilbert have to be so annoying _and _sexy? Not like he was going to tell him, though… that would only enlarge Gilbert's big ego and induce another round of his arrogant waffling.

Gilbert stared at him curiously, now propped up on his elbows. Matthew noticed with a blush, that the albino's eyes were fixated upon his prominent and dripping erection. Gilbert then peered haughtily at him. "You want _mein_ awesome five meters that bad?"

"Shut up," Matthew snapped, walking over to the wall and leaning against it, spreading his legs and throwing his arms above his head, eyeing him seductively. "Come here and fuck me already."

Gilbert raised a silver eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing as he got to his feet and joined Matthew by the wall. He took a moment to look Matthew over, and the Canadian moaned, practically feeling his ruby eyes on every inch of his heated skin.

Then Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, pulling him in so that their hips were once again meshed together, their cocks brushing deliciously. "Mmm, if I would have known you were such a slut, I would have taken you before." Gilbert purred in his ear, hands snaking down to knead his ass.

Matthew moaned louder than he intended to, and he blushed deeply when Gilbert's eyes met his in arousal. "Ahn, damn, please… I-I can't stand anymore teasing, Prussia. Please, fuck me."

"Call me Gilbert, _lieben_." the albino smirked, nipping at his neck. His hands ghosted up Matthew's sides, leaving heated trails wherever they roamed. "Now, allow me to oblige you with _mein _awesome five meters."

"Gilbert," Matthew took the man's face in both his hands, seeing Gilbert shiver at the mention of his human name. "Shut up,"

Matthew pressed his lips to Gilbert's, forcing his tongue inside to silence the other man. Gilbert groaned into the kiss, his hold tightening on Matthew's ass. The Canadian's hand wandered down between their close bodies, grabbing hold of Gilbert's erect cock and giving it a few pumps. Gilbert moaned quietly when Matthew then guided the head of his arousal toward his entrance.

Matthew met his darkened ruby eyes and whispered, "Get your five meters in me before I have to take care of this myself."

"'Please fuck me' would have been sufficient."

Before Matthew could retort, Gilbert leaned over and pulled open a drawer in one of the side tables beside them, producing a small bottle of what looked like oil. He examined it curiously before confirming, "Mangosteen?(2) Our bosses got creative."

Without a word, Matthew snatched the bottle out of his hand and poured some of the oil into his palm. If anything, he didn't want to imagine his boss watching this at the moment. He grabbed Gilbert's arm and roughly pulled him over, coating his cock in the exotically-scented lube. Gilbert moaned as he did so, watching Matthew's hand thoroughly smear the oil over his pale cock and then his own. Then Matthew walked backward to the wall, bringing Gilbert with him by his waist, taking the man's dick in his hand and rubbing it a few more times before pressing it once again to his entrance.

"You take too damn long." was all that Matthew said before he pushed the head of Gilbert's cock into him.

"Unh, _scheiße_, Canada…"

"'Matthew' is fine," the Canadian muttered, pulling Gilbert so that their chests met. Then he breathed close to his ear, "I want all of you in me."

"Are you sure…?"

Matthew smiled at his concern. "Dumbass… just fuck me like I know you want to."

Gilbert's hands locked around Matthew's hips and he said, "It would be my _awesome _pleasure."

Before Matthew could respond, Gilbert picked him up, pulling their pelvises to grind together. Matthew groaned at the sudden shudder of pleasure that shot up his spine, wrapping his legs around the albino's slim waist and rocking his hips. Gilbert emitted something between a growl and a purr as he sheathed himself fully in Matthew's constricting hole.

"Fuck, Matthew… so tight," Gilbert hissed against his neck.

Matthew moaned, adjusting himself so that the slight stinging sensation dissipated. He waited for a few moments, expecting Gilbert to catch on… but that was a stupid expectation. "Move, dammit." he whispered into the ex-country's ear, wiggling impatiently against the wall.

Gilbert pulled out and away from him, darkened red eyes boring into his. He paused for a moment, just staring, then thrust back in. Matthew threw his head back, moaning, his cheeks darkening when he opened his eyes again to see that Gilbert was still watching him. He was watching his expression. The hungry look in the ex-country's eyes made Matthew shiver.

"God, Gilbert… f-fuck," He shifted again so that the Prussian's thick member was pressing firmly against his prostate. He moaned loudly, white spots erupting in his vision. "Ahn~shit! So good…"

"Little slut," Gilbert smirked predatorily, leaning forward to lick up Matthew's feverish abdomen and chest. "I have barely begun to move yet and you're already this wet." He indicated by wrapping a hand around Matthew's weeping member and running a calloused thumb over the slit.

Matthew hissed down at him. "Only because you won't fuck me right."

"Then allow me to oblige you." Gilbert replied cheekily, pulling out and slamming back in with all his strength. Matthew's spine protested as it was ground against the wall, but the pleasure exploding from his lower body was enough to overcome the pain.

"Yes! There! Oh, God…"

"I told you," Gilbert smirked. "Just 'Gilbert' is fine. Even though I _am _awesome."

Matthew pushed his hips forward, moaning as he enjoyed the feeling of being full. "Shut up. Mmmn, so deep…"

"I can go deeper." Gilbert said, putting his hands on Matthew's hips and forcing them back to their original positions before continually thrusting into him, being sure to go balls-deep inside the younger man every time. "Is this what you wanted, _lieben_?"

Jolts of ecstacy shot up his back with every thrust, every rough pound to his prostate. "Y-yes! Fuck, Gil…" He rolled his hips down, meeting every movement Gilbert made, his thighs shuddering with the pleasure and effort.

"Unh," Gilbert grunted as he was met, his fingers digging into the sensitive skin on Matthew's hips. "So tight… and you claim you've been fucked by a lot of people?"

Matthew threw his arms around Gilbert's neck, clawing at the skin there, making him moan. "Ah, ah, if you have, then you would know that your talking is a total turn off."

Gilbert growled. "But isn't that why you're so horny?"

Matthew blushed. "N-no…"

"It is," Gilbert smirked. "That's why you keep telling me to shut up. Because you'll come too soon if I don't."

"Th-that's not—!"

"Don't deny it." Matthew squeaked as Gilbert leaned up to mutter in his ear, his tongue sliding over the ridge. "Just admit it. My voice is awesome."

Matthew growled. "Your voice is obnoxious and crude and annoying."

"Oh, _ja_?" He stopped his thrusting and pulled out, much to Matthew's obvious displeasure. He wrapped his hand around Matthew's hardened dick, giving it a few deep-fisted pumps. The Canadian threw his head back, moaning, bucking his hips into the teasing hand. "You are _aroused _by my voice. Even now when I talk, your cock throbs in my hand."

Matthew felt like his face was on fire and he couldn't look Gilbert in the eye. But it was obvious that the ex-country wanted an answer. Matthew cried out when Gilbert's thumb teased the swollen head of his dick. This continued for a full minute, Matthew's resolve wearing thin.

"Please, stop!" Matthew begged, his hips held back by a hand as he tried to buck forward. "Dammit… I don't want to come yet."

"Not yet," Gilbert's sultry voice went right to Matthew's groin, making it twitch. "Not until you admit it." He gave Matthew's cock another rough stroke, stopping to rub his thumb around the head, then repeating the process.

Matthew writhed against the wall, his insides itching to be filled, his cock threatening to explode. "Okay! God, your voice is sexy. I don't know why, but I-I get so hard listening to it. Hearing it makes me want a fat cock up my ass."

Gilbert had to reach down to grab the base of his cock, obviously trying to keep himself from coming at the outburst. Then he peered back up at Matthew, red eyes dark and hungry, making the Canadian squirm and roll his hips. "Say it's awesome."

Matthew scrunched up his nose in confusion. "What? You're kidding me, right?"

"_Nein_," Gilbert growled, making Matthew's cock throb. "Say it."

"But—"

"_Say it_," Gilbert practically rumbled, positioning the head of his cock at Matthew's entrance, teasing the twitching hole.

"Oh, fuck, Gil…" Matthew's hand shot down to grip the base of his cock, close to coming himself. A few dribbles of precum coated his fingers as he did. Gilbert watched, and Matthew could feel his cock twitch against his hole. Damn, they both wanted this. If someone didn't say something soon, they would come before they even got to properly fuck. "Mmm, your voice is awesome, Gilbert. It's so incredibly arousing that I can barely keep myself from coming. So if you would kindly shove your dick up my ass—"

He couldn't finish his demand before Gilbert totally sheathed himself inside him. The breath was forced from his lungs, and he could feel his nails bite into the skin on Gilbert's shoulders as he was pounded into the wall, his sweet spot being mercilessly assaulted. Finally, he could breathe enough to moan, moving his hips in sync with Gilbert's.

"So good, Matt…" Gilbert groaned into his neck, his tongue, teeth, and lips attacking the sensitive skin there. "Mm, ngh, fuck… _ja_, nn, squeeze around me…" Gilbert's fingers tweaked Matthew's pert nipples, making the Canadian cry out and push his hips down.

"Shit, Gilbert, uhn. Fuck me." His legs tightened around Gilbert's waist, crying out as Gilbert sped up his thrusts, rubbing him raw.

"Mmm, tight… _mein Gott_, Matt… fuck."

Matthew's cock throbbed, the pressure increasing in his groin with every hit of his prostate, every arousing sound that Gilbert made. "Gil… ahn, uh, please, t-touch me. I c-can't—"

Gilbert got the hint and reached down with his hand between their sweat-slicked bodies, wrapping it around Matthew's shaft and pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts. Matthew gasped as he was almost painfully squeezed, the head of his cock teased by nimble fingers until he felt an intense heat pool in his abdomen. He felt his insides clamp around Gilbert's girth, making the other man groan at the sudden pressure.

"Ah, G-Gil, mmmha…" Matthew could feel his cock throb intensely in the Prussian's hand, his mind went fuzzy with lust, and he knew he was close. "Oh, God, Gil, I-I… fuck!"

Matthew arched his back, ribbons of cum shooting between their bodies, covering both their chests and abdomens. Matthew slumped against the wall, completely exhausted, his orgasm prolonged by the hand still pumping him slowly through his climax.

Gilbert sped up his thrusts even further, burying himself deeper inside Matthew with each thrust, abusing his prostate and making the Canadian see white. "Shit, Matthew… unh, _Gott_!" He moaned as he slammed himself into Matthew, coming deeply inside, rocking his hips gently to carry him through his high. Matthew pushed his hips down on Gilbert's softening cock, eager to get as much pleasure from it as he could. Gilbert gave an appreciate growl, pumping his seed into the younger man, leaning against Matthew, completely spent.

Matthew dropped his legs and staggered as he tried to stand, his legs still trembling from his intense orgasm. Gilbert gasped as his flaccid cock slid out of him, a string of cum following. Matthew felt wet and sticky… though he didn't like those feelings, he didn't mind the fullness that came with the presence of Gilbert's cream in his ass. He found he couldn't walk, so he slid down the wall, Gilbert immediately following. They sat there, staring at each other before Gilbert gained the strength to switch their positions and pulled Matthew onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the Canadian, pulling him to his chest and kissing his forehead, his nose in the blonde hair. Matthew felt his chest swell with warmth at the tender embrace, returning it and brushing his lips against Gilbert's slick chest, tracing circles on the albino's hard muscles with a slender finger.

"That was… good."

Matthew frowned. "_Good _is the word you use to describe it?"

"Okay," Gilbert smiled into his hair, rubbing Matthew's sore back. "It was _awesome_."

Matthew smiled. "Glad I could live up to your standards." He sighed as the pain was relieved in his back.

They both sat there in silence—well semi-silence, as the rest of the nations were still finishing up—until Matthew heard a quiet 'kesesese' above him.

"What's up?"

"You know," Gilbert said, still snickering. "I should have warned you I'm totally awesome at taking vital regions."

Matthew rolled his eyes and nipped the skin on his chest. "Shut up,"

"I don't think you want me to, _lieben_."

* * *

Translations:

_lieben_—love

_Mein Gott_—My God (obviously…)

1—Sub is short for Submissive in a same-sex relationship. Dom is short for Dominant. Just thought I'd clarify that for all those who didn't know.

2—Mangosteen (or the Purple Mangosteen) is a purplish fruit that originated in Indonesia. It looks sort of like a plum, but is harder and has a fleshy white inside that is edible. Many have claimed that it is similar in taste and texture to strawberries, plums, and kiwis, but at the same time it has its own unique flavor that cannot be pinpointed. It is apparently very fragrant. It is said that Queen Victoria offered 100 Sterling to whoever brought her a mangosteen. I guess England would know what the hell this fruit is then… XD

A Word From the Writer: Okay so… yep, Canada has a kink for Prussia's voice. Never thought I'd write anything sexy about Prussia's annoying-ass voice but… it just… spiraled out of control. Haha, Canada's gonna be aroused all the time! Prussia's voice is too loud and obnoxious to ignore. Poor him. Then again, nobody will notice… but Prussia of course, and maybe France… XD


	12. Better Than Wurst II

**GerIta typically is vanilla… or is it? Let's mix it up a little, people, uh? XD**

Warning: Dubcon, swearing, virgin Italy, perverted Germany, references to porn, oral, and something… unexpected.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**Better Than Wurst II**

**(GermanyxItaly)**

"Vee~… Germany." Feliciano muttered breathlessly. "I feel hot… touch more there… feels good, ngh."

Ludwig felt himself grow hard at Feliciano's words, wondering how in the world this idiot—this _child_—turned him on. And all the while, Francis was chuckling to himself.

_Verdammt_, Ludwig thought with shame. _I am definitely going to hell for this…_ _and that bastard France will be there to torment me!_

He peered up at Feliciano, the stirring in his groin from seeing the other man's expression making him feel like some creepy pedophile. But… wasn't Feliciano _older_ than him? It was hard to believe, but eventually Ludwig convinced himself that doing these things to Feliciano didn't make him a pedophile… even though the man was still a virgin and had the mind of a five-year-old.

_Just don't think about it…_ He instead began contemplating how best he should move this along. A thought made a jolt of heat excite his groin. Should he…? Feliciano's expression was something he definitely wanted to see…

Before he could change his mind, Ludwig removed his hand from Feliciano's hardening length to replace it with his mouth. He looked up at Feliciano, his own length swelling from the erotic expression on the other country's face.

"G-Ger… man… y…" Feliciano half-moaned, his face twisting into an expression of arousal and anxiety. Ludwig hoped to calm the Italian by caressing his sides and quivering thighs. "Ahn~… G-Germany, I f-feel weird…"

Ludwig ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Feliciano's engorged dick. "It's okay, Italy."

Feliciano gasped, holding in a moan as he was teased. Ludwig couldn't help but be disappointed at not hearing those wanton sounds. His hands traveled upward to fondle Feliciano's erect nipples. The man moaned in response, peering down his body in wonder at his own reactions.

Ludwig continued to suck on the Italian's now full erection, taking the entire length into his mouth, and watching as Feliciano cried out and bucked into him. It wasn't that he sucked people off often that made him so good at it… he just happened to have very extensive guides on how to do it. Many would call it porn, but Ludwig had enough self-respect to view it as a 'learning experience on tape'.

"G-Germany…" Feliciano moaned, making Ludwig's cock twitch in arousal. "F-feels good…"

"Ja, that's how it's supposed to feel." Ludwig took Feliciano's dick from his mouth and gave it a few slow, teasing pumps. He wanted to see the Italian's reaction.

Feliciano was flushed a deep red now, his eyes open (which rarely happened, but Ludwig rather liked the amber color) and half-lidded with lust. Feliciano's moans were innocent and were emitted in a way that seemed uncontrollable. Ludwig had to fight to keep himself from tackling the other man to the floor and pounding into him.

"Germany," Feliciano gasped softly as his swollen member was teased mercilessly by Ludwig's hand. "Ahn, mn, p-please go faster…"

"Not yet," Ludwig found himself saying, his voice more sultry than what he meant it to be. Feliciano looked at him quizzically, blushing even more deeply and moaning, bucking into his hand. Ludwig could barely stand the slow pace himself, but he had to do it—he didn't want to scare the virgin Italian.

"W-what you were d-doing with your mouth…" Feliciano said, breathless. "P-please do that again… ha, please, Germany?"

Damn. Feliciano was begging. Ludwig had to reach down to touch himself a bit to relieve some of the immense pressure that was building up in his groin. "Ja, but tell me when you feel like you're… close, okay?"

Feliciano wrinkled his nose in confusion. "C-close?"

"You'll know it when you feel it." And Ludwig brought Feliciano's cock to him again, his tongue circling the head. Feliciano gasped sharply, his hands darting forward to bury fingers into Ludwig's hair. Ludwig moaned around the cock in his mouth, the shaft throbbing in response. He continued to tease Feliciano, never properly sucking him off, savoring the sweet faces he was making, until Feliciano, dug his fingers into his shoulders and moaned loudly.

"G-Germany, I… I can't…" He squeezed his eyes closed, panting.

Ludwig quickly pulled away, his own cock throbbing at the disappointed expression on Feliciano's face. He stood, pulling the Italian closer to him. Feliciano started when he felt Ludwig's hardness brush against him, peering down between their bodies to look at it.

"Vee~! Germany, you're so _big_!"

Ludwig blushed a little. "Ja… it happens when you feel good." He mentally slapped himself. If he didn't stop being so vague, how would he ever take Feliciano?

"Oh," Feliciano said, looking up at him, his amber eyes dark with desire, a feeling he hadn't known until then. One of the Italian's hands was placed flat against Ludwig's chest, while the other ventured to explore his vital regions. Feliciano gasped as he felt how rigid Ludwig's shaft was, how the veins stood out almost achingly, how the tip was moist with precum. "But how…? No one touched you…"

Ludwig winced at Feliciano's probing, trying not to come, even though Feliciano had barely fondled him… if that's what he could call it. _Verdammt!_ He had to move this along. "J-ja, Italy… I'm like this because of you…"

Feliciano's gaze shot up to his in wonder, still feeling up his member. "Whaaat? I made you feel good without even touching you…? Cool!"

Ludwig sighed, pulling Feliciano closer to him, savoring the heat radiating from his body. "Yes, Italy, let me take over from—"

"But," Feliciano gave him a look that could only be described as endearing. "You made me feel good… c-can I make you feel good too?"

Ludwig felt his heart begin to pound and a jolt of arousal shot through his cock. Feliciano scrunched up his nose, peering down curiously at the movement. "What? It moved…and it got _bigger_!"

Ludwig felt himself flush. "Uh, ja, Italy, will you please…"

"Does this feel good, Germany?" Feliciano tried to copy Ludwig's movements, his hand moving up and down the German's engorged shaft.

Ludwig bit back a moan. "J-ja… mn, like that…"

Feliciano contemplated for a moment. "What if I did this?" He wrapped his hand around Ludwig's cock and gave it a few clumsy, but heat-inducing pumps.

Ludwig bit his lip, trying his hardest not to moan. It was starting to get difficult. What with that innocent, fulfilled look on Feliciano's face. "Th-that's good as well, ja…"

"Hmm," Feliciano pondered, stopping his motions. "If I did it faster…"

"Oh, Italy, no!" Ludwig caught Feliciano's hand before he could do too much damage… this was no time to come early. Then he'd have to explain what semen was… ugh. "Let's just… keep it slow for now."

Feliciano looked up at him with a dejected expression. "I'm sorry, Germany…"

"No, no, there's no need to be sorry." Ludwig sighed in exasperation. They were getting nowhere.

Feliciano sniffled. "Really?" Ludwig nodded and Feliciano peered down between them again, then back up at Ludwig. The Italian had an excited look on his face. "I know what to do that will make you feel really good!" Feliciano knelt down, much to Ludwig's surprise, grasping his cock loosely and pulling it toward his lips. Those virgin lips that had never known anything so impure.

Ludwig put a hand on Feliciano's shoulder to stop him. "I… don't think that would be a good idea, Italy."

Once again the Italian looked crestfallen. "Why, Germany? Don't you want me to make you feel good? It's only fair since you did it to me."

"Ja, I mean… not now."

"Why?"

"Because I…" _Because I'll ejaculate early, you bubble-headed dummkopf!_ Damn, he was just about getting tired of translating sexual activities into childspeak. It was fucking annoying. Ludwig sighed. "All right, you can su—I mean, do _that_ to me. Just… be sure to stop when I tell you to."

"Okay~!" Feliciano's eager grin made Ludwig's cock twitch. The German couldn't help but let a moan slip as Feliciano's tongue tested out the head of his dick, his mouth eventually wrapping around the tip. He could tell the Italian was trying to imitate his blowjob, and, surprisingly, he was doing a good job of it. In fact, he seemed to be pretty experienced for someone who was supposedly a virgin…

The thought flew from his mind when Feliciano took in nearly three-quarters of his length at once, making him grunt in surprise, willing himself not to come on the man's innocent, flushed face. Feliciano locked eyes with him, a look of arousal equally obvious on his own face. This only fueled Ludwig's lust, losing himself for a moment and bucking into that delicious mouth, shoving all of his cock into the Italian's mouth. Feliciano gagged a bit, but regained his composure rather quickly, accepting the pulsing cock into his throat and coaxing out the precum with his tongue.

Honestly, Ludwig thought he'd be able to last a lot longer than this, and he was slightly embarrassed at the fact that he couldn't hold out for such short a time. He supposed it was because it was Feliciano… he was so innocent, childlike, and cute… oh, God, he really was a pedophile.

Feliciano peered up at Ludwig curiously, taking the German's cock from his mouth. Ludwig moaned softly again when he saw the thick bridge of saliva that followed. "Are you okay, Germany? You're making those weird sounds. Is this ticklish to you?"

"What? _Nein_," It took Ludwig a moment to clear his head that was now fuzzy with arousal. "It feels… amazing, Italy. Have you, uh… done this before?" _If that bastard France…_

Feliciano gave him a puzzled look. "No, though I kinda like this… it's fun making you make those sounds and it makes me feel… hot and kinda… tingly."

Ludwig hoped Feliciano hadn't caught him flush, but the Italian was staring at him with wide eyes the whole time. "J-ja, Italy. That's normal."

Feliciano huffed, looking worried and a bit… impatient. "Are you scared, Germany?"

"What? _Nein_!"

"Then why are you stalling?"

Ludwig looked at Feliciano curiously. _He's more perceptive than I thought. _He then began to wonder what else he had said that he'd assumed the other man wouldn't pick up.

The next second, he was moaning louder than he intended as Feliciano tired of waiting and resumed sucking him off. He faltered, nearly losing himself as he dug his fingers into the Italian's hair and pried him gently off his swollen member.

Feliciano peered up at him. "Was I doing it wrong? Is there more?"

Ludwig willed away the heat gathering in his cheeks. "No… uh. There's more…"

Feliciano sprung to his feet, a smile gracing his face. "Really, Germany? Please, please, show me!"

Ludwig's cock twitched at the eagerness in his voice and he placed his hands on Feliciano's shoulders, guiding him to a posh armchair nearby. Swallowing dryly, he sat the older man down in the cushions and, before he succumbed anymore to those innocent looks, and to get the guilt he had about this whole situation off his mind, Ludwig kissed Feliciano. The Italian didn't seem as fazed by the kiss as he had before, and gladly welcomed Ludwig's tongue into his warm mouth. The German forced down a groan, not being able to stop himself from thrusting violently into his partner's willing mouth.

He heard Feliciano gasp, but surprisingly, the man didn't move away, didn't even flinch. The Italian's eyes, to his great relief, remained closed, and his face became flushed with aroused fever.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, Ludwig lost in the addictive intimateness of the moment. His hand came up, fingers gently trailing their way up the back of Feliciano's neck, imbeding themselves in the dark curls.

Suddenly, he remembered the contract they had signed and the regulations it had entailed. Hearing the voices rising to a crescendo around him, Ludwig decided to speed things along. Casting away his worries and inhibitions, he wrapped his arms around Feliciano, pulling him closer and flipping their positions. Feliciano gasped and blinked in confusion for a couple of seconds before realizing that he was sitting on Ludwig's lap with the German's hard dick rubbing against him, and he had the grace to blush deeply.

"G-Germany… are you going to show me more of the game now?"

Ludwig winced at the trepidation in the other man's voice. "Ja, but there is no need to be scared, Italy. I'll make sure to be gentle."

"Gentle…?" The word hung in the air for a moment, and Feliciano scrunched up his nose in confusion—an expression that the German couldn't deny he had always thought was absolutely adorable.

Ludwig responded by taking the man's cock into his hand and giving it a few slow pumps. Feliciano moaned and his head dropped back, eyes closing in arousal. Ludwig bit his lip, willing himself not to come from the sight. Once he had calmed himself, Ludwig shifted Feliciano on his lap until his cock was wedged comfortably in the cleft of Feliciano's ass. The Italian gave an involuntary groan, opening his eyes and looking a bit confused. Before the other nation could ask anything, Ludwig ordered, "Lift yourself up for a moment."

Ludwig grabbed a conviently-placed vial off the side table and poured oil into his hands. He quickly coated his own cock, then Feliciano's, then his hand wandered south to circle Feliciano's hole.

Feliciano blinked and moaned quizzically, but said nothing, doing as the German asked and remained squatting throughout. Ludwig bit back a moan as he positioned his dick at Feliciano's hole. Feliciano, feeling what Ludwig was doing, looked as if he finally knew what was going on and was about to address it, when Ludwig grabbed a hold of his slender hips and pushed him down slowly.

"Ah, ja, Italy," Ludwig half-groaned, watching his erection inch into the hot body in front of him. "You are doing well…" _Mein Gott, I am so going to hell for this… but I don't care._

"G-Germany," Feliciano's eyes were wide and scared. "I-I don't know if I l-like this."

"You will," Ludwig assured, now halfway inside. "Just relax. Tell me if it hurts and I'll go slower."

Feliciano didn't respond. Ludwig became worried at his sudden silence, and searched his face for any sign of pain. But, instead of finding what he'd expected of a virgin, he found the exact opposite. Feliciano's expression was twisted in arousal, and his cock had hardened significantly in Ludwig's hand.

Surprised and pleased by the response, Ludwig sped up until he was fully sheathed within Feliciano, the other man sitting comfortably on his lap. In compensation, Ludwig stroked Feliciano's length, making the Italian moan and shudder.

"Are you ready?" Ludwig asked, expecting a question along the lines of 'Ready for what?'

Feliciano gave him a distant look, his eyes glazed over and half-lidded with lust. "Si. You can move now."

Ludwig blinked in shock. Since when had Feliciano known what came next? Did he accidentally tell him? Deciding that he didn't have time for questions, Ludwig lifted Feliciano's hips until half his length was exposed, then pressed him back down gently.

"Ah, mn," Feliciano's fingers dug into the skin on Ludwig's chest as he bit his lip, his face flushing a dark red.

A jolt of alarm swept through Ludwig. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little," Feliciano muttered breathlessly. He also said something quietly under his breath after, but Ludwig only caught, "… didn't know how big…"

Ludwig stopped his movements, but Feliciano took the initiative and began to ride him slowly. Ludwig could only watch, amazed, as Feliciano lifted himself up and dropped himself down, moaning and clutching at Ludwig's chest.

"Italy," Ludwig muttered, confused. "How do you—?"

But Feliciano pressed his lips to Ludwig's before he could ask. Instead of Ludwig asking entrance into Feliciano's mouth, it was quite the opposite; Feliciano nibbled at his lower lip teasingly until he had no choice but to let him in.

Their tongues battled for a moment, but Feliciano eventually gave in, allowing his mouth to be plundered by the invading German.

Feliciano drew back, a bridge of saliva connecting their mouths, panting. "Touch me, Ludwig…"

Ludwig almost came. How the hell did Feliciano suddenly know what he was doing? He didn't question it, though, because he was so close, his cock sliding deliciously in and out of Feliciano's tight ass. He wrapped his hand around Feliciano's cock and pumped in rhythm with his thrusts, now allowing Feliciano to rest as he took over.

"Ah, uh, si, go faster," Feliciano muttered half to himself, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Ludwig picked up his speed, moaning along with Feliciano.

"Feli," Ludwig said, kissing a molten line down the Italian's neck. "I'm close,"

"M-me too, mn~" Feliciano seemed to be concentrating, his brow furrowed, shifting on Ludwig's lap until, "Ah! Yes~! There, uhn, yes… fuck me there."

Ludwig's mouth nearly dropped open. He didn't know whether to continue or stop to interogate the Italian. This was getting just too weird. But he couldn't just stop. Feliciano was now riding him again, meeting his hard thrusts with loud moans. The sight was just too arousing to resist, and Ludwig found himself watching Feliciano's every move, his expression, his flushed body as it moved on his cock, his moaning lips that not a moment before had spilled some of the dirtiest words…

Ludwig couldn't take anymore. He needed to ram himself into Feliciano or he just might die.

Not wasting any time, he grabbed Feliciano's hips and moved them off of him. Feliciano gave him a disappointed look that urged him to move faster with his maneuvering. In the next second, Feliciano was lying spread-eagled on the Persian rug, a seductive glint in his eye as Ludwig once again lined himself up with his entrance.

"You want me this much, _Germany~_?" Feliciano smirked, his voice dripping with passion on the last word—an expression that had been foreign to his face (at least to Ludwig) before now.

Ludwig stared at him for a moment in disbelief, but quickly resumed sliding himself into Feliciano once more. He groaned, letting his head fall down, staring at the flushed skin of Feliciano's abdomen and the swollen condition of his cock. "I always have, ja…"

_What did I just say?! _Ludwig mentally kicked himself. Somewhere across the room he could hear Francis's high laugh again. _That stupid saukerl! Trust _him _to hear something like that!_

He looked up to see Feliciano still smirking, though an air of desparation was in his voice. "Then fuck me."

Ludwig could scarcely believe what was happening. Only this morning he had been scolding Feliciano for being such an idiotic child, and now he was thrusting into him with all his strength, craving to hear his moans and see his aroused face? All these years spent with the man he always thought to be a moron and now he suddenly finds out he didn't completely know him? _Who says I even know him at all? _he mused, grunting as he thrust particularly deep, leaving them both breathless.

Feliciano was panting now, his arms splayed out above his head, giving himself completely to Ludwig. He wrapped his slender legs around Ludwig's back, locking his ankles and driving their hips together, Feliciano moaning as his dick rubbed back and forth against Ludwig's hard stomach.

"Mmmn, yes… ah, ah! Right there, yes… Oh, God…" Feliciano panted, now angling up to meet his thrusts.

Ludwig couldn't take his eyes off the delicious sight before him. Feliciano stretched out, flushed, exposed… completely at his mercy, and totally willing to take anything Ludwig gave him. It drove Ludwig mad, but he still had one distant concern.

He bent down and muttered, still thrusting, into Feliciano's ear, "I'll pull out when, uh, I'm going to come."

"No!" The strength in Feliciano's voice startled him. Determined amber eyes met shocked blue. "No… I-I want to feel you, mm, come inside me."

Ludwig couldn't say anything, his mind dominated by the urge to come and see Feliciano come as well. He took Feliciano's cock into his hand again and rubbed a thumb over the slit which was drenched in precum, then began pumping.

"Yes, Ludwig, yes! … ha, God… I-I can't—!" Feliciano cried out, his back arching off the floor in an elegant display that left Ludwig breathless. Their hips ground together as Feliciano came gloriously, his cum shooting out in hot, wet spurts onto both their stomachs and chests. Feliciano continued to grind himself against Ludwig through his orgasm, moaning, his expression that of pure ecstasy.

The sight was too much for Ludwig, and he finally came, thrusting deep inside Feliciano. Feliciano moaned as his prostate was abused by the other man's seed, pinning them together with his legs by their hips, making sure that every inch of Ludwig's pulsing cock and every drop of his cum was inside him.

When Feliciano had thoroughly milked him dry, Ludwig's shaky arms gave out. He collapsed onto Feliciano and rolled off to lie beside him, feeling sticky and very much… confused.

Feliciano was lying with his arms folded behind his head, appearing sated enough that he might as well have been smoking a cigarette.

"Italy?"

"Si, Germany?" Feliciano's voice was back to its usual, annoying pitch.

"Were you, um… I mean to say, have you…" He sighed, shaking his head and gathering his words. "Have you ever had sex before now?"

Feliciano looked at him like a child who had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "Veee… will you be angry if I said 'yes'?"

* * *

Translations:

_Saukerl_—Bastard

_Dummkopf-_Fool

A Word From the Writer: *Devious grin* So… this was not your first, Italy? I loved writing a sexy Italy. I don't normally see him written like that, so I concluded it was time for change. But the question is… who was his first?

Stay tuned because the final chapter will answer all of your questions!


	13. The Ink Dries

**Here it is, folks. The chapter you've been waiting for and dreading. Without further ado, I present the last chapter of International Affairs. Drumroll, please.**

**I'd also like to take the time to thank… My favoritors: Beth500, CrazyCandyCat, Dellzi, DinasaurAttack, Musicforeverinmysoul, and Top Magician. My alerters: Beth500, BlakKillerKat, BurningKitty16, ColeMay, CrazyCandyCat, Dellzi, DinosaurAttack, EbonyRose511, Electric Plum, Musicforeverinmysoul, Top Magician, Victory2468, and Zemmno.**

**My reviewers: Beth500, Musicforeverinmysoul, Guest (anonymous), KittyWithCoffee, Dellzi, and Victory2468.**

**I'd also like to thank Yumi-Tsubato for editing my French translations^^**

**Thanks to you all. The France in me drives the whip ever harder to the smutty part of my mind to produce more lemon! XD**

Warning:Secrets, references to Italyx?(no, I'm not telling you. READ IT!), references to drugs and alcohol, nakedness, references to pirate!England (that should be a warning in itself), swearing, innuendo.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! But if I did, I would make every episode like this. Sorry. :C

* * *

**The Ink Dries**

"_What_?!"

Ludwig's voice shattered the calmness of the afterglow that was currently circulating the room. Everyone lifted their heads or otherwise rolled off their partners to see what was going on.

In the farthest corner of the room stood Ludwig, his arms folded, a scowl on his face. Feliciano stood trembling next to him, biting his lip and looking as if he was about to cry.

"I'm really sorry, Germany! I didn't mean to let you find out—!"

"How come you faked it, then?" Ludwig snapped. "You lied to me."

"I-I didn't know that you would get angry over this…" Feliciano sniffled, his face flushed. "I'm sorry! Please, don't be angry, Germany!"

"At least tell me who your first was." Ludwig ordered. "And don't you _dare _say it was France!"

"I wish," Francis yawned and ran his fingers up Arthur's thigh, who slapped his hand away in response. "_Non, ami_. No matter how hard I tried, I've never been able get him into bed… or rather into my house."

"That's because no one in their right mind would go within two blocks of your house." Arthur growled irritably.

Francis gave him a leering look. "You have no room to talk, _amour_." He waggled his eyebrows.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "This was only for the contract, nothing more." He rose from the couch in all his naked glory. He smirked as everyone's eyes examined his body. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get my clothes and proceed to take a chemical shower."

"I could help you clean those _tight spots_, _cher_." Francis offered.

"Stuff it,"

"I already did."

Arthur fought down a blush as he bent to retrieve his clothes from off the floor. As he did so, a sharp pain shot up his arse and he winced. "Damn, France, you could have laid off a bit."

"How could I when you were begging me not to?" Francis smirked, his eyes traveling up and down Arthur's delicious body. Arthur was about to make a venomous remark when Francis added with intrigue, "What is that on your shoulders?" Francis could have sworn he had seen it when they were having sex, but had not been able (or willing) to identify it at the time.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat and immediately, he could feel a million nosy eyes on his back. "Nothing! This furniture hasn't been cleaned for a while…"

"Whoa, bro!" Alfred swung his legs over the bed (after wrestling out of Ivan's possessive grip) and walked toward him, doubling over for a moment as the pain from his ass hit him. "Erg… Cool, man, I didn't know you had a tattoo!"

"Unfortunately," Arthur sighed, tugging on his pants. "And I'd appreciate if you didn't gawk at it."

"How can you _not _gawk at it?" Alfred looked it over. It was a wide design with black vines encircling a golden nameplate which had wings extending from it on either side. On the nameplate in curvy lettering were the words "Blood Eagle". "I can't believe I've never seen this before… when did you get it?"

"I hid it well. I'm ashamed of it. I tried to get the damned thing removed but…" He shook his head. "I got it during my pirate days. It was my Captain name."

Alfred scrunched his nose up. "Why wouldn't you want to show it off? It is pretty cool… wait a second, how did you get the name 'Blood Eagle'? It sounds kinda scary."

"That's how I _got _the name, you nosy git." Arthur quickly pulled his shirt on. "And I'd rather not elaborate."

"Aww, _pwease_, Awtie?" Alfred gave him his signature puppy dog eyes and Arthur gave in, as was his usual way.

"All right. If you must know, I got the name because I could spot a treasure ship from many miles away and once I did, I would be able to ambush them like said bird."

"And the 'Blood' part?"

Arthur gave him an unimpressed look. "I thought that would be painfully obvious."

Alfred swallowed. "You mean, you ki—?"

"Killed all of the crews? Yes, I did." Arthur said nonchalantly, running a hand through his messy blond hair. "One of our mottos was 'Take no prisoners, because they can bite you in the arse later'."

"I'd like to be one of those prisoners." Francis commented with a leer, but Arthur ignored him.

"It was too much of a hassle to deal with keeping prisoners alive, even if taking captives would earn us a great deal if we kept them for ransom. But then that would get us involved with the authorites and well…" He shrugged, straightening his tie. "I don't much like to think back on those days."

"Amerika," Ivan said, sitting up and glaring at France. "You look… indecent at the moment. Perhaps you should get dressed, _da_?"

Francis waved a hand at him. "No, no, _ami_. I am quite content with this view."

Alfred only then realized that he was naked and dripping semen, both his and Ivan's. He blushed a bit and retreated toward the bed to retrieve his clothes, trying to ignore the lecherous looks Francis was throwing him.

"Why did you lie to me?" Ludwig growled, still fuming. "You could have just said you weren't a virgin!"

"I didn't want you to think that I was a… a slut!" (_That's_ hard notto believe, Feliciano) Feliciano burst into tears.

Ludwig, alarmed took the Italian into his arms and held him close. "No, don't cry. I'd never think that, Italy. Why would you ever think that?"

"B-because P-Prussia told me!"

Ludwig gave his brother a death glare. "_EAST_!"

"Cool it, West." Gilbert was standing beside Matthew, who was fully clothed. Gilbert, however, was still completely nude. Hell, he was going to show off his _awesome _five meters! He held Matthew around the waist, their hips glued together in a possessive hold. "I only said that you'd be angry with him… and the whole slut thing just kind of slipped in."

"Perhaps Prussia was wanting to start trouble, _da_?" Ivan eyed him viciously.

Gilbert felt a little shiver course through him before deciding that show-off time was well over. He stooped quickly to get his clothes, trying to reveal as little of himself as possible.

"So you told him it would be better if he _lied_?" Ludwig growled.

"Well, considering you've had a thing for him for a while, I just thought…"

"_Shut up, East_!"

Gilbert threw his hands up. "Hey, it's not my fault people automatically decide to tell me shit just because I'm not a country anymore. Serves you right. And I give _awesome _advice."

"Gil," Matthew muttered, slightly annoyed. "I think you should be quiet now."

"Don't silence the awesome, Mattie." Gilbert patted him on the shoulder, making the Canadian glare at him.

"Who was your first then, Italy-san?" Everyone looked in surprise at Kiku. He was sitting on the couch opposite Francis with Yao, fully-clothed and looking as though they all hadn't just had sex a few minutes before. "What? Everyone wants to know, don't they?"

"I do," agreed Yao, who was tying his hair back into a ponytail, then placing his arm around his brother.

They all nodded in agreement and then looked at Feliciano expectantly. "Uh… it was… uh…"

"It was me."

They all looked in shock at Arthur. "Oh, don't look all surprised, you prats. I captured one of his ships when I was a Captain and he happened to be one of the crew."

Ludwig gave him a vicious look. "You didn't _violate _him?"

"Of course not!" Arthur said with offense. "I caught one of my own crew trying to do just that, so I saved him and took him to my quarters and well…"

Ludwig looked sternly down at Feliciano. "Did he hurt you?"

Arthur huffed and Feliciano shook his head. "No… actually, I was the one who asked."

Ludwig was shocked. "Why?"

"Why, my arse!" Arthur snapped. "I'm damn sexy, that's why."

"I second that." Francis agreed. "I tried my hardest to get caught by him, but, alas, he kept letting me go."

"Threw you overboard more like." Arthur scoffed. "And you can't call anyone sexy when you sleep with anything that moves."

"Except for that one time." Francis smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I had too much rum, and we barely made it past second base."

"Ah," said Francis, winking. "But we made it to second base."

"Yes," Arthur said. "Now we've shagged and I still don't feel any different toward you than when we first started."

"You know," Francis smiled. "Alcohol brings out a man's darkest secrets."

Arthur was speechless for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. "Alcohol makes a man say and do very… indecent things. Things that are complete loads of codswallop."

"Drinking very bad," Yao sniffed. "Makes fools out of men."

"Oh?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. "And I expect opium doesn't have similar effects?"

Yao fumed. "Shut up! You made me do it!"

"I didn't _make_ you do anything. Only weak men succumb to drugs."

Yao rose from the couch, his hands folded in the sleeves of his changshan. "A weak man cannot hold his liquor."

Arthur looked offended. "I can hold my liquor very well, thank you, sir!"

"Uh, bro," Alfred was trying to suppress a laugh. "Not to burst your bubble or anything but… have you seen yourself when you're drunk?"

"We all have," Gilbert commented. "Damn, and I thought I was a heavy drinker…"

"Of course I haven't seen myself drunk!" Arthur snapped. "I was too busy being _drunk _at the time!"

"Oh, we have videos." Francis said, waggling his eyebrows.

"_Many_ videos," Kiku cut in.

Arthur's mouth dropped open. "You've _got _to be joking…"

"Nope," Alfred smiled. "And you're not camera shy either, bro. It's pretty embarrassing to watch, even for me."

"And that's not the end of it." Yao chimed in. "You should see yourself when you're _sober_! I've smoked a lot of opium in my life and never have I ever been so high as to hallucinate every hour of every day."

"I don't hallucinate!" Arthur protested, his cheeks flushed with frustration. "I've told you blighters time and again that they're _real_!"

"Whatever you say, bro." Alfred chuckled, slipping on his glasses and pulling on his pants.

"Hypocrites," Matthew muttered bitterly. "Half the time you can't even see _me_."

Yao suddenly sat up straight. "Did you hear something?"

They all looked around with disturbed expressions.

Matthew's frown deepened.

"Don't worry about them." Gilbert reassured. Matthew looked at him in surprise. The Prussian ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. "They did that to me when I was first declared no longer a country. But I was so annoyingly awesome that they couldn't ignore me! Kesesese!"

Matthew smiled. Maybe being close to Gilbert wasn't so bad… except for all the 'awesome's and that obnoxious laugh.

"How much time do we have left in here?" Alfred asked. "I'm starving, man!"

"Shut up, America," Arthur snapped. "You always are." Another jolt of pain shot up his spine and he doubled over, sitting on the couch beside Francis in spite of himself. "Ah, damn…"

"Have you not been fucked in a while, _chéri_?" Francis taunted.

"Shut it, twat, you were just over-eager." Arthur pressed his back up against the back of the couch. "That's better…" He breathed with relief.

"We have three minutes." Ivan reported, looking at the pocketwatch from inside his coat.

"Holy fuckin' hell!" Alfred groaned. "What're we going to do in here for _three goddamned minutes_?!" He tried to stand again for dramatic effect, but he was doubled over in pain only a few seconds later. "Fucking hell, Russia…"

Ivan smirked. "You wanted it,_ шлюха_."

"Al," Matthew sighed in frustration. "Don't be so impatient."

"Patience is the key to a restful mind." Yao explained in his guru voice. "It helps you forget about waiting and time so that you will be at peace."

"Fuck being at peace," Alfred huffed as he fell backward onto the bed. "I want nothing more than to get the hell out of here and down a couple of whiskeys."

"Da," Ivan agreed slipping on his boots and adjusting his scarf. "Vodka sounds good right about now."

"Drinking party!" Gilbert laughed, pulling Matthew even closer to him, suffocating the smaller man. "Let's go to a bar somewhere… not the one here at the hotel. It's too mild for my taste. Kesesese!"

"That sounds good." Ludwig said stiffly, though he had a somewhat eager look on his face. "Russia, do you know any good places around here?"

"Of course," Ivan said, somewhat offended. "We are in Moscow after all, and I drink often."

"Find some place lively." Gilbert suggested hesitantly. "Meetings always depress me, especially when I'm called to them and do nothing _the whole time_."

"I could _give _you something to do, East." Ludwig growled.

Gilbert laughed nervously. "No, no. I _love _listening to you, _bruder_. Just not everyone else…"

"Please don't give him anything, Germany." Feliciano chimed in. "He talks too much and he never lets anyone else speak."

"It's pretty sad, Prussia," Arthur said with a laugh. "that even Italy thinks you're annoying."

"Kesesese, I wouldn't say that, England." Gilbert said as he fished his phone out of his pants. "I have a camera phone with me, and I'm not afraid to use it when you're totally stoned."

"I'll fucking _crush _your bloody phone!"

"Heh, we'll see if you _can_ later."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Translations:

_шлюха-_whore (hint, you will see this word quite a lot in the sequel)

A Word From the Writer: So… this is the end. But don't be disappointed, my sisters in smut! I am already writing a sequel, and it will be posted on Friday (8/31/2012). The only thing I'm going to tell you about it is…

There won't be just two nations in this pairing. I know. I'm such a perv, but I couldn't resist, and I'm sure you all won't mind either.

By the way... I feel weird ending this fic with 13 chapters... I hope I don't get struck by lightning or whatever any time soon. XD

Until next time, my lovelies! *poof*


End file.
